Destino
by Miko86
Summary: Fate Testarossa es una joven que siempre ha estado enamorada de su amiga. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de que ha aceptado ser la novia de alguien que no es ella? Nanofate. Es mi primer fic. Denle una oportunidad. Espero que les guste, aunque sea un poco. Gracias.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que serán usadas en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- Nanoha, me gustas. Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

\- Yo… no puedo, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorada de otra persona? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?

\- Lo siento… Otra persona robó mi corazón hace muchísimo tiempo.

\- Es por ella, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Intento ocultar mis sentimientos para que no le afecten a ella, pero es muy difícil.

\- Nanoha, por favor, dame la oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón. Dame tres meses. Si en tres meses no consigo que me ames, me rendiré.

\- Está bien. Quizás sea lo mejor. Si te veo más que un amigo, mi problema desaparecerá…. Me arriesgaré, Yuuno-kun.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. Ahora deberíamos volver a clases.

De camino a clases, iban cogidos de la mano hablando y riendo. Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde debían separarse, Arisa la esperaba en la puerta. Yuuno le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se ruborizara y se marchó. Se acercó a Arisa mientras buscaba con la mirada a Fate, quien estaba con la mirada perdida viendo a través de la ventana del pasillo.

\- Así que, lo has aceptado…

\- Sí. Me ha confesado sus sentimientos y los he aceptado. Hemos quedado después para volver a casa juntos.

\- Vaya, así que dejarás a Fate volviendo sola a casa… En fin, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. –esas palabras hicieron que a Nanoha le doliera el corazón de tan solo pensar que no pasaría tiempo con su amiga.

Comenzó la siguiente clase y el tiempo pasó muy lento… hasta que por fin terminaron las clases. Nanoha recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando vio a Fate parada junto a su mesa.

\- Nanoha. ¿Lista para volver a casa?

\- Fate-chan, lo siento, hoy no podré ir contigo, tengo algo que hacer. Te veo en casa. –y salió corriendo.

Arisa se acercó a Fate.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Nanoha? Estaba un poco nerviosa y en clase estuvo ausente.

\- Verás Fate… Yuuno-kun le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Nanoha y ella los ha aceptado. A partir de ahora se irán juntos a casa.

\- Entiendo.

A Fate se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos pensando que el amor de su vida se le había escapado… para siempre.

" _yo… no puedo ofrecerle lo que le ofrece Yuuno, él siempre será mejor que yo…"_ –pensaba una abatida Fate que, al llegar al apartamento que compartía con Nanoha desde que estudian en la universidad, se dejó caer en la cama y lloró desconsoladamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. De tanto llorar, se quedó dormida hasta entrada la noche. Se levantó, se duchó y se volvió a acostar. No quería ver a Nanoha, no podía mirarla a los ojos sin derrumbarse. Del cansancio, se volvió a dormir rápidamente.

Cuando Nanoha llegó, estaba todo oscuro. Supuso que Fate estaba durmiendo, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían juntas compartiendo la cama, pero Fate no estaba allí. Nanoha buscó en el resto de habitaciones y la encontró en la antigua habitación de ésta. _"Fate-chan, ¿por qué estás durmiendo aquí y no en nuestra cama? ¿Habrás estudiado hasta tarde y te quedaste dormida ahí?"_ –se preguntaba la cobriza. Sin decir nada, fue a su habitación y durmió pensando en Fate y en el motivo que podría hacerla dormir allí.


	2. Capítulo 1: La distancia entre tú y yo

**Capítulo 1: "La distancia entre tú y yo"**

Fate madrugó mucho a pesar de que siempre ha adorado dormir. Se vistió con ropa deportiva y se dirigió a la playa que tanto amaba y que tantos recuerdos le producía. Corrió hasta que sus fuerzas se fueron y se sentó en la arena comenzando a recordar…

" _Nos conocemos desde que tenemos 9 años. Nos conocimos por casualidad. Yo me había caído de un árbol cuando trataba de salvar a mi gatito Bardiche. Mientras bajaba, me resbalé y caí de espaldas protegiendo a mi gatito. Mi rodilla estaba sangrando, me dolían el hombro y espalda y tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Yo no lloraba, pero tú te acercaste a mí corriendo, como si fueras un ángel que se escapó del cielo, con tu pelo cobrizo recogido en dos pequeñas coletas y esos ojos lavanda que me cautivaron… Me dijiste que fui muy valiente y me preguntaste si me encontraba bien y que por qué tenía una mirada tan triste. 'Quiero ser tu amiga para que no tengas más esa mirada' 'Siempre estaré contigo y nunca más estarás sola ni sentirás dolor' me dijiste. Ingenua de mí al creerte. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigas, las mejores para ser exactos. Todos en la escuela tenían envidia de la conexión que teníamos la una con la otra. Cada minuto que estábamos juntas era inmensamente feliz, me olvidaba de cualquier problema que pudiera tener. En esos momentos sólo existías tú con tus hermosos ojos y tu cálida sonrisa. Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti, de mi mejor amiga. Guardé estos sentimientos para que no te afectaran y los disimulé cada vez que estaba contigo. No quería que pensaras que había traicionado tu confianza. No podría resistir ese dolor. Cuando nos mudamos al piso de alquiler y comenzamos a compartir cama, levanté un muro alrededor de mí para que no notaras mis sentimientos. Ahora estás con Yuuno y me duele, aunque me duele más que no hayas sido tú quién me lo haya contado. He llorado mucho, yo no quiero aceptar el hecho de que hayas elegido a otra persona que no sea yo. No quiero escuchar nada acerca de la persona que has elegido y que te hace feliz, no podría soportar ese dolor. Por eso, he decidido que me alejaré de ti. Es lo mejor para ambas. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré a otro apartamento. Yo no sufriré escuchándote hablar sobre él y tú podrás ser feliz junto a él, para siempre... Ya no me necesitas, aunque nunca me necesitaste, era yo quien te necesitaba a ti… Ahora lo tienes y tendrás a él... Todo mi dolor se irá, lo sé, pero tengo que irme…"_ –decidió la rubia.

Fate soltó unas últimas lágrimas antes de regresar a casa donde ya no se encontraba Nanoha, se duchó, se alistó y se marchó a la universidad. Se dirigió a su clase, donde estaban sus amigas esperando.

\- ¿Fate-chan? ¿Estás bien? A pesar de irte muy temprano has llegado tarde. Tienes mala cara, Fate-chan. –la cobriza fue a ponerle una mano en la mejilla, pero Fate se apartó.

\- Sí. Lo siento Nanoha. Tenía algo que hacer antes de venir. –sonrió tristemente y se sentó en su asiento.

 _\- ¿Por qué vuelves a tener esa mirada que tenías cuando nos conocimos, Fate-chan? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?_ –se preguntaba una cobriza nerviosa ante la actitud de su amiga.

Pasaron las primeras clases y sonó la campana indicando que era tiempo para el almuerzo. Estaban en la cafetería reunidas Suzuka, Arisa y Nanoha tomando el almuerzo y pasando un buen rato, riendo y charlando sobre trivialidades. Fate-chan ha estado muy rara esta mañana y casi no ha pasado tiempo con ellas, sólo con Hayate.

\- Oh venga, vamos Fate-chan, me lo prometiste.

\- Está bien, Hayate. Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento estaré ahí.

\- ¡Gracias! –se tiró a los brazos de su rubia amiga– ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! Sabía que no podías resistirte a este sensual bombón. –sonrió pícaramente.

\- Vale, vale. Ahora suéltame, sensual bombón. –dijo mientras reía al comentario que hizo su castaña amiga– Espero que para entonces seas seria, Hayate. –suspiró Fate y Hayate comenzó a reír.

Nanoha se sintió feliz al ver entrar a Fate, pero Hayate y Fate compraron el almuerzo, pasaron junto a sus amigas sin si quiera mirarlas y se sentaron en una mesa diferente a ellas. Nanoha sintió un pellizco en el pecho.

" _¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Por qué comes con Hayate sólo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"_ –se preguntó la cobriza. Inconscientemente se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Hayate y Fate para saludarlas, pero llegó Yuuno y sin verlo venir, le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se ruborizara y se la llevó de la mano.

Pasaron las semanas y todo siguió igual, o peor. Fate madrugaba cada mañana a una hora diferente para que Nanoha no supiera su rutina, evitaba pasar tiempo con ella. Fate se iba cada mañana a correr a la playa para desahogarse derramando todas las lágrimas soltando el dolor que cargaba. No iban a clases juntas. Fate iba a la universidad después que Nanoha, y por lo general siempre llegaba tarde, aunque a veces directamente no iba. Tampoco compartían el mismo espacio en la casa ni mucho menos la cama. Fate siempre ponía alguna excusa para llegar tarde. Pero lo peor era que no hablaban. Nanoha sintió que todo fue un error, que no tendría que haber aceptado los sentimientos de Yuuno porque ahora sentía a Fate más lejos de ella. Está pasando todo lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba… Ella no quería separarse de Fate, quería seguir teniendo la relación que siempre tuvieron, aunque en realidad quisiera ser algo más que su amiga.

Un mes después de enterarse de la relación que tenían Yuuno y Nanoha, Fate había encontrado un piso cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba. Era fin de semana y sabía que Nanoha saldría con Yuuno, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para hacer las maletas y recoger todas sus pertenencias y mudarse antes de que ésta regresara. Una vez todo recogido y dispuesta a marcharse, dejó un sobre en la encimera de la cocina con dinero para el alquiler de los próximos dos meses, por si no encontraba un compañero pronto, las llaves del piso que compartió con Nanoha y una nota. El piso donde creyó tener un hogar. Echó un último vistazo, dejó caer una lágrima al recordar lo que tuvo y que no volvería a ser y cerró la puerta.

Nanoha fue a cenar y bailar por ahí con Yuuno. Necesitaba despejarse y olvidar todo el tema de Fate. Eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad? Quería evitar tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad. A medianoche volvió a casa, y como llevaba sucediendo en el último mes, la casa se encontraba en silencio y oscura. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha relajante y se acostó ya que estaba muy cansada.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo para desayunar. Se dirigió al frigorífico, pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta de éste, se volteó para ver lo que había en la encimera. Lentamente y temblando, se dirigió a la encimera y cogió el sobre y las llaves. _"No puede ser"_ –susurró. Tomó la nota entre sus manos, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, comenzó a leer…

" _Nanoha,_

 _Como seguro te estás imaginando, la nota es para decirte adiós. Es hora de que me vaya a otro apartamento ahora que estás con Yuuno. Ahora podéis compartir piso para poder pasar más tiempo juntos y no habrá nadie que os moleste. No te preocupes por mí. Encontré otro piso. Sé muy feliz. Lo mereces._

 _Fate Testarossa"_

Nanoha rompió a llorar y a gritar _"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tenías que irte? ¿Por qué me dejas sola? ¡Te necesito!"_ y clavó sus rodillas en el suelo y siguió llorando hasta que su pecho dejó de doler. La llamó a su móvil, pero Fate no contestó. Insistió más veces a lo largo del día, pero Fate no contestó ninguna llamada, incluso apagó éste. Fate no quería volver a saber nada de Nanoha. Había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría, aunque ella nunca fuera feliz. Lo principal era que Nanoha fuera feliz. Eso era lo que realmente quería, aunque no fuera junto a ella.

La mayoría de los días, Fate se saltaba clases e iba a la enfermería constantemente. Además, en el club de atletismo estaban asombrados por la velocidad que tenía. Parecía que se le fuera la vida en los entrenamientos. Cada día rompía el récord del día anterior. Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que le estaba pasando para que actuara así.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Yuuno se confesó a Nanoha y todo seguía igual entre ellos. A pesar de que Fate dejara el piso para que pudiera compartirlo con Yuuno, ella no quería. Ella sólo quería compartir ese piso con su rubia amiga que la ha estado evitando durante dos meses…

Hoy es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno y han quedado todos después de clases para hacer planes para las fiestas. Cuando terminaron las clases, todos se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la universidad donde habían quedado. Estaban reunidos Suzuka, Arisa, Yuuno, Hayate y Nanoha, todos, menos Fate.

El teléfono de Hayate comenzó a sonar y se retiró para contestar mientras el resto del grupo empezaba a compartir ideas para estas fiestas, aunque Nanoha estaba pendiente por si era Fate quien la estaba llamando.

\- Fate-chan, ¿dónde diablos estás? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esperar a esta sensual castaña? –sí que era su amiga rubia– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –la joven cobriza se preguntó que habría pasado– Está bien, voy enseguida. Hasta luego. –finalizó la llamada y se dirigió al grupo.

\- ¿Pasó algo Hayate-chan? –preguntó Suzuka.

\- ¿Eh? Oh no, nada. Era Fate-chan. Me ha dicho que la disculpemos, pero que le surgió algo muy importante. Por eso se fue antes... –dijo esto último en un susurro.

\- Está bien, pues entonces hablemos por el grupo para aportar, comentar nuestras propuestas y nuevas ideas. Así Fate-chan podrá opinar al respecto. –dijo Suzuka.

\- Me parece bien. –dijeron Arisa y Nanoha.

\- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos. –dijo Hayate y se fue corriendo dejando caer unas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Nanoha.

\- Nanoha, entonces, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar y damos un paseo esta noche? Nos lo pasaremos bien. –dijo Yuuno tomando la mano de la cobriza.

\- Mejor otro día, Yuuno-kun, no me encuentro muy bien. –dijo soltando la mano del rubio y se marchó.

Nanoha no podía dejar de pensar en que algo había pasado, algo relacionado con Fate. ¿Por qué Hayate salió corriendo tan de repente con lágrimas en los ojos? ¿A caso le pasó algo malo a Fate? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. A pesar de que la rubia la evitara, ella no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y en todo lo que habían vivido juntas desde que se conocieron en aquel parque. _"Siempre estaré contigo" –recordó la cobriza. "¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar mi promesa?" –se preguntó a sí misma._ Tenía que encontrar a Fate y contárselo todo, y para eso tenía que llamar a Hayate, pero ésta no atendió su llamada, así que se dirigió a su casa, pero al llegar nadie abrió la puerta, por lo que decidió irse a casa y esperar hasta el día siguiente.

 _Mientras, en el piso de alquiler de Fate…_

\- No, no puedes irte. –decía una abatida Hayate.

\- Lo siento Hayate. Debo irme, es lo mejor. Ya no puedo mirar a Nanoha a los ojos y me duele estar cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos. Ese puesto estable para mi madre en Estados Unidos es lo mejor que podía pasarme. Allí podré calmar estos sentimientos.

\- Pero, yo voy a echarte mucho de menos, hemos sido amigas desde la infancia. Eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana, Fate-chan. –decía la castaña llorando a mares.

\- Lo siento, Hayate. Nunca dejaré de ser tu mejor amiga. Aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros siempre podrás contar conmigo y podrás venir a visitarme en las vacaciones. Jamás me olvidaré de ti, te lo prometo. –dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga y llorando junto con ella.

\- ¿No se lo dirás a Suzuka y Arisa? ¿Y qué pasa con Nanoha cuando se entere? Me odiarán.

\- No te odiarán, Hayate. Si lo hago yo… me derrumbaré. Diles eso, que no fui capaz de despedirme porque no sería capaz pero que mandaré un mensaje al grupo cuando llegue a mi destino.

\- Está bien. Lo haré por ti. Sólo te pido que recuerdes tu promesa. –decía entre sollozos Hayate.

\- Tranquila, volveré cuando llegue ese momento. Sabes que la cumpliré… Solo… dame tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha fue temprano a la residencia Yagami para poder hablar con Hayate seriamente sobre lo que le pasaba a Fate y para que le contara el motivo de sus lágrimas el día anterior. Al encontrarse en la puerta, dudó en llamar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hayate, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Nanoha-chan?

\- Buenos días, Hayate-chan. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Hayate dejó entrar a Nanoha a la casa y se dirigieron al salón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Nanoha-chan?

\- Eso es lo que vengo a preguntarte, Hayate-chan. ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer llorando al salir de clase? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados de haber llorado mucho? Es por Fate-chan, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? –dijo Hayate sorprendida.

\- Sé sincera conmigo, Hayate-chan, por favor. Desde hace dos meses se comporta raro. Se fue del piso que compartíamos para vivir sola, ya no sonríe y me evita. Vuelve a tener esa mirada perdida y triste que tenía cuando la conocí. Y ayer no apareció… Te llamó y tú te fuiste corriendo…

\- Me sorprende que te des cuenta de ciertas cosas y no de otras… –sonrió con dolor– En fin, tarde o temprano te tienes que enterar. Cuanto antes, mejor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué iba a enterarme, Hayate-chan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó nerviosa Nanoha.

\- Verás… –Hayate empezó a llorar– Fate…Fate-chan… se marcha… dentro de unas horas… a… Estados Unidos…

\- ¿Queeeeee? –Nanoha se quedó totalmente paralizada.

" _No, ella no puede irse", "Si se va, ¿qué haré?", "¿por qué, por qué no me lo había dicho?"_ –eran algunas preguntas que se le cruzaban a la cobriza por la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué… a qué hora… sale su vuelo? –preguntó tartamudeando Nanoha.

\- En dos horas… ya debe de estar en el aeropuerto.

El corazón de Nanoha se detuvo. Su mejor amiga, no, el amor de su vida se iba en dos horas y ella no le había dicho lo que sentía. Se iba y no podía hacer nada. Se iba y posiblemente no la volvería a ver. No, eso no era lo que ella quería. Nanoha empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de la casa de Hayate, y sin darse cuenta iba en un taxi dirección al aeropuerto. No podía permitir que su mejor amiga se fuera sin decirle nada. Lloró durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar, pagó el viaje y bajó rápidamente entrando en el aeropuerto.

" _Pasajeros rumbo a Estados Unidos, diríjanse a puerta de embarque número 2"_ –se escuchó por megafonía, por lo que Nanoha corrió desesperadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

" _Bien, es la hora"_. –dijo para sí misma Fate.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta de embarque cuando unos jadeos y una voz conocida la hicieron frenar en seco.

\- ¡Fate-chan!


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: "Reencuentro"**

Después de haberse saltado una larga y aburrida conferencia a la que tenía que asistir en el día de ayer, cierta cobriza se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, para desayunar, con sus audífonos puestos para evitar hablar con cualquiera que se le acercara. Claro, que puede evitar hablar con cualquiera excepto con su jefa.

\- Buenos días, Nanoha-chan. ¿Cómo va tu día de trabajo? ¿Tienes muchos pacientes que atender hoy? –decía una sonriente Hayate a una cobriza nostálgica.

\- Buenos días, Hayate-chan. No, hoy solo tengo unos cinco.

\- Bien. Entonces, podrás asistir a la reunión, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que te sorprenderás. Es muy importante para mí que asistas.

\- Sí, claro, estaré allí. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme, tengo que empezar con las consultas.

\- Claro. Que tengas una buena mañana, Nanoha-chan. Y, por cierto, no creas que no sé que no fuiste a la conferencia… –Nanoha sintió terror y optó por salir corriendo antes de que Hayate la regañara.

Nanoha se marchó hacia su consulta para atender a sus pacientes. Desde que terminó su carrera en medicina y se especializó en pediatría, trabajaba para Hayate en el hospital que heredó de su familia. ¿Qué lugar mejor para trabajar que en el hospital del que es dueña una de tus mejores amigas?

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que Nanoha por fin terminó con la visita a sus pacientes y caminó a la cafetería a tomar un café mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de la reunión que había programado Hayate. Le pareció ver a una rubia que le resultó familiar, _"es imposible, no puede ser ella"_ _–pensó_. Mientras tomaba su café, un rubio de ojos esmeralda muy alegre se acercó a ella y se sentó.

\- Hola, Nanoha. ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Yuuno-kun, hola! Estoy haciendo tiempo mientras empieza la reunión. ¿Sabes algo sobre el nuevo?

\- Nueva.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Nanoha confundida.

\- Es una mujer. Dicen que es la Dra. Harlaown, la mejor neurocirujana a pesar de que es muy joven. Ha sido trasladada desde Estados Unidos. Ha dado muchas conferencias muy interesantes y ha recibido varios premios. Ha elegido ella misma a 4 residentes a los que les enseñará todo lo que sabe. Va a trabajar pasando consultas, aunque por lo que he escuchado trabajará la mayor parte del tiempo en Urgencias porque tiene intención de coger el cargo. Así que solo coincidiremos con ella cuando nos toque guardia. Es una lástima… –Nanoha quedó impresionada ante tal revelación.

\- Vaya Yuuno-kun. Estás bien informado. Cualquiera diría que estás interesado en conocer a esa doctora. –rió mientras el pobre chico se ruborizaba.

Estuvieron hablando relajadamente hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión y se marcharon rumbo a la sala donde Hayate solía hacerlas. Por el camino, una niña rubia de unos 4 años se tropezó con Nanoha y cayó al suelo. La pequeña empezó a llorar y la pediatra la puso en pie, sacudió su ropita y entregó su conejito de peluche.

\- Perdona pequeña, no te vi venir. ¿Estás bien? Me llamo Nanoha, ¿cómo te llamas tú? –la doctora quedó petrificada al ver a la niña, pensando que se parecía a alguien muy preciada para ella.

\- Vivio. –abrió sus ojos dejando de llorar, dejando a una cobriza más impactada por el color de ojos de la pequeña, teniendo un ojo color borgoña, que la hizo pensar más en esa persona, y otro verde.

\- Vivio, tienes un nombre muy bonito. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

\- Iba con ella, me está esperando.

\- Te acompañaré. Así me quedo más tranquila. –Nanoha le sonrió dulcemente y ofreció su mano a la pequeña.

Las dos iban tomadas de la mano buscando a la madre de la pequeña. Nanoha no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía bien sosteniendo a esa pequeña de su mano. La hizo recordar cuando cierta rubia la tomaba de la mano para ir a la escuela. Era una sensación de calidez.

\- Vivio, ¿cómo es tu mamá? –preguntó Yuuno.

\- Es muy guapa. Todo el mundo dice que nos parecemos mucho. Vivio la quiere mucho.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá, pequeña? –preguntó Nanoha.

En esos momentos apareció la directora del hospital que se disponía a ir a la sala de reuniones y que dejó salir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a la pequeña.

\- ¡Tía Hayate! –gritó la pequeña, deshaciendo el agarre que tenía con Nanoha dejando a ésta descolocada y salió corriendo para Hayate.

\- ¡Vivio-chan! –gritó emocionada Hayate y la alzó haciéndola reír y después la abrazó– ¿Cómo estás pequeña? ¿Me has echado de menos? –dio un beso esquimal a la pequeña y empezó a reír.

\- Vivio echó mucho de menos a tía Hayate. ¿Ahora podrá jugar tía Hayate con Vivio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora jugaremos todos los días. Ahora vayamos con mamá, nos está esperando. –dijo con felicidad a la pequeña y guiñándole el ojo. La dejó en el suelo tomándola de la mano y miró a Yuuno y Nanoha– ¿Vamos?

\- Sí. –contestaron ambos al unísono.

\- ¿Hayate-chan? No sabía que tenías una hermana, y mucho menos una sobrina.

\- Gracias por escoltarla, Nanoha-chan. Su madre nos está esperando en la sala de reuniones. No tengo hermanas de sangre, pero sí de alma. –y se calló hasta llegar a la sala– Bien, ya hemos llegado. –se paró frente a la puerta, suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Nanoha quien la miraba extrañada– Lo siento, Nanoha-chan.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes, Haya…? –Hayate abrió la puerta dejando ver a una figura que a Nanoha le resultaba conocida, muy conocida… una figura de una mujer rubia que estaba mirando por la ventana.

\- ¡Fate-mama! –gritó la pequeña y salió corriendo para su madre haciendo a la cobriza salir de su trance.

\- Vivio, ¿te has portado bien? –dijo con voz suave y volviéndose para cargar en brazos a su hija.

\- ¿Fa…Fate-chan? –susurró la cobriza abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Doctores Takamachi y Scrya, vosotros ya la conocéis. A los demás, os presento, aunque los que fuisteis a la conferencia ayer ya la conocéis también. –dijo mirando a Nanoha quien no fue a esa conferencia– Ella es la doctora Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Ella es la nueva neurocirujana que trabajará en nuestro hospital. A partir de ahora se hará cargo de la dirección de Urgencias. Además, cuando yo no me encuentre, ella se hará cargo de tomar las decisiones oportunas en mi nombre ya que confío en ella plenamente. –la miró y sonrió tiernamente– Espero que todos se lleven bien y aprendan todo lo posible de ella ya que es la mejor neurocirujana que existe en estos momentos. Bienvenida a casa, Fate –le sonrió feliz.

\- Gracias, Hayate. –le devolvió la sonrisa– Hola a todos. Encantada de conoceros. Veo varias caras que vi ayer en mi conferencia. Gracias por asistir. –miró sonriendo hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban un rubio y una cobriza petrificados– Doctores Takamachi y Scrya, me alegro de volverlos a ver. –volvió la vista al resto de compañeros– No le hagáis caso a la directora Yagami, tiende a exagerar, pero intentaré enseñar lo máximo posible a mis residentes y a todo aquel que me pregunte. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien por el bienestar de todos. Gracias por venir y darme este recibimiento. No les robaré más su tiempo, ya les robé bastante ayer. –rió junto al personal que se encontraba en la sala– Nos veremos mañana. Tengan un buen día. –se acercó a Hayate– Te llamo después, Hayate. –se dirigió a la puerta donde seguía Nanoha descolocada– Nanoha, Yuuno. Un placer verlos de nuevo y ser vuestra compañera. Que tengáis una buena tarde. Hasta mañana. –se despidió mirando a Nanoha con dulzura y con una sonrisa de las que derretía a ésta.

Después de esa breve presentación, y con Vivio en brazos, Fate se marchó dejando atrás a una cobriza y a un rubio confusos. Nanoha no podía creerlo. Ella… había vuelto…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hace 6 años…_

\- ¡Fate-chan!

\- Na…Nano...ha. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo una rubia completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que te marchabas!? ¿¡Pensabas irte sin decirme nada!? ¿Por eso te alejaste de mí? ¿Fue por eso? Pensé que éramos las mejores amigas, que no teníamos secretos, que siempre estaríamos juntas. –empezó a sollozar– Que siempre… me protegerías –dijo en un susurro.

\- Las razones por las que me alejé no son de tu incumbencia. –dijo fríamente– Y no me vengas con sinceridad y no tener secretos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Yuuno? ¡Era tu mejor amiga! Me enteré por alguien que no eras tú. –dijo la rubia alzando la voz– Se suponía que confiabas en mí, pero me equivoqué… –dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Yo… –la cobriza se sorprendió y bajó la mirada– Lo siento, Fate-chan, pero te… –la interrumpió Fate.

\- Nanoha... –se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de embarque– No tienes que explicarme nada.

\- Fate-chan ¡espera! –gritó la cobriza derramando sus primeras lágrimas, pero Fate la ignoró y siguió adelante– ¡Fate-chan! ¡No puedes! No quiero que te vayas…

\- Adiós, Nanoha. Espero que seas muy feliz con Yuuno. Lo mereces. Cuídate. Hasta siempre. –dijo sin mirar atrás y se fue, dejando a una cobriza clavando las rodillas en el suelo y llorando.

\- Te amo, Fate-chan. –murmuró siendo ya demasiado tarde…

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Hayate se dirigió a una congelada Nanoha que no se movía de su sitio.

\- Nanoha-chan. Siento que las cosas hayan sido así. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Te mandé a la conferencia para que te fueras adaptando, pero te la saltaste. Sé muy bien que vuestra amistad se quebró hace tiempo y que lo has pasado muy mal, pero necesito que dejéis eso a un lado y que seáis capaces de llevaros bien por el bienestar del hospital. Ya se lo advertí también a Fate-chan y aceptó. Sé que no vais a coincidir mucho, pero cuando lo hagáis, espero que vuestro trato sea cordial. –dijo suavemente Hayate poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nanoha.

\- Tranquila Hayate-chan. Por mi parte no habrá ningún problema. Y, no te preocupes, no me saltaré más conferencias. –dijo seriamente Nanoha y se marchó.

Al salir, Nanoha se dirigió a su coche para regresar a casa. Al montarse en el coche, vio a lo lejos a la rubia con su hija jugando en los columpios del parque que había frente al hospital. Ambas parecían felices. _"Así que te has casado, Fate-chan. Y no sólo eso, también tienes una preciosa hija que se parece a ti. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir formando parte de tu vida? Íbamos a estar siempre juntas. Por mi cobardía a aceptar mis sentimientos te alejé y te dejé marchar… y ahora es demasiado tarde… perteneces a otra persona… te perdí"_ –pensaba una abatida Nanoha que lloraba hasta que alguien tocó en la ventanilla de su coche. Alzó la mirada y era ella, esa rubia que siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos. Bajó del automóvil.

\- Hola Nanoha. Siento molestarte, pero cuando nos dirigíamos a casa, Vivio te vio y quiso decirte algo. –dijo con dulzura la rubia mientras miraba a su hija.

\- ¿Puede Vivio ayudarte ahora? –dijo la pequeña alzando sus brazos para que Nanoha la cargara.

\- ¿Ayudarme? –miró a Fate quien asintió levemente para que Nanoha cargara a Vivio.

\- Sí. Vivio puede ver que estás triste y quiere agradecerte que me llevaras con tía Hayate y Fate-mama. –dijo con inocencia la pequeña mientras le acariciaba la cara a Nanoha– Fate-mama, podemos ayudarla, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a su madre.

\- No sé si podemos ayudar a Nanoha, Vivio, pero –suspiró– ¿qué te parece si la invitamos a un dulce? –le guiñó un ojo a su pequeña– ¿Qué dices, Nanoha?

\- ¡Sí! Vivio quiere invitar a su nueva amiga a un dulce y verla sonreír. ¿Vendrás a comer un dulce con Vivio y Fate-mama? –dijo la pequeña con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa que Nanoha sabía que había heredado de su madre porque era imposible decir que no.

\- Está bien, iré. Gracias, Vivio. –suspiró.

Puso a la pequeña en el suelo y comenzaron a andar en silencio. Vivio tomó la mano de su Fate-mama y de Nanoha y siguieron caminando. Tanto la cobriza como la rubia tuvieron una sensación de calidez, amor y paz que no habían sentido nunca. Llegaron a la cafetería que regentaba la familia de Nanoha y Fate se sentó mientras que Nanoha fue a saludar a su familia y Vivio miraba ansiosa todos los pasteles. La madre de Nanoha salió de la cocina para saludar a Fate.

\- Fate-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte y saber nada de ti. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí. –dijo con una sonrisa y abrazó a Fate.

\- Gracias, Momoko-san. –correspondió el abrazo– Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí y volveros a ver. –miró a Nanoha con ternura.

\- ¡Fate-mama, quiero este pastel! –gritó la pequeña mientras corría hacia su madre, dejando a una Momoko impactada y sacando a la cobriza de su trance.

\- Vivio, no corras o… –Vivio cayó al suelo– te caerás. –la rubia se dirigió hacia su hija y la cargó en brazos– Vivio, tienes que tener más cuidado o te harás daño y harás que Fate-mama se preocupe.

\- Lo siento, Fate-mama. –decía la pequeña mientras sollozaba y abrazaba a su madre.

\- No llores, Vivio. Te compraré ese delicioso pastel. –y la pequeña dejó de sollozar y empezó a sonreír.

\- Are Fate-chan, no sabía que habías sido madre y tuvieras una hija tan linda… Nanoha no me contó nada. Se parece mucho a ti. –dijo Momoko haciendo ruborizar a Fate– Hola Vivio-chan, soy Momoko, la mamá de Nanoha-chan. ¿Qué te parece si vamos en busca de tu pastel?

\- Vivio se alegra de conocerte. ¿Fate-mama? ¿Puedo ir a por mi pastel? –decía la pequeña sin retirar esa sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera.

\- Claro. Ve con Momoko-san. –sonrió a su hija con ternura.

Dejó a su hija en el suelo y se fue alegremente con Momoko a buscar su pastel mientras Nanoha y Fate se sentaban junto a la ventana a esperar. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos instantes, hasta que Nanoha no pudo aguantar más y empezó a hablar.

\- No esperaba verte de nuevo. Desde que te fuiste, nunca más supe de ti. –dijo la cobriza seria y dolida mirando a los ojos borgoña que siempre la invitaban a perderse en ellos con su brillo, pero esta vez estaban oscuros, reflejaban tristeza, esa tristeza que tenía cuando la conoció y cuando se marchó– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás triste, Fate-chan?_ – _se preguntaba la cobriza_.

\- Yo tampoco. Debí suponer que Hayate te contrataría. Le prometí que volvería para trabajar con ella en su hospital… Por eso estoy aquí, para cumplir mi promesa. Aunque es provisional. –dijo tranquilamente la rubia mientras miraba a su pequeña.

\- ¿Entonces te irás de nuevo? ¿Te despedirás esta vez? –la rubia no contestó y la observó en silencio– Vivio se parece mucho a ti, Fate. No sólo físicamente, también en la personalidad. No sabía que te habías casado y tenido una hija.

\- Tienes razón, aunque lo que más me gusta es su risa. Es especial. Pero te equivocas, Vivio no es…

\- ¡Fate-mama! Mira que pastel de chocolate más rico me comeré. Aunque Vivio quiere compartirlo con Nanoha. –dijo la pequeña ilusionada.

\- Pero no te vayas a manchar como hacía Nanoha cuando era pequeña. A ella siempre se le caía un trozo y se llenaba. –le guiñó un ojo a su hija y le sonrió a Nanoha.

\- Nyahaha. –rieron Vivio y Nanoha al unísono e hizo que a Fate se le parara el corazón. Jamás había tenido este sentimiento inexplicable. Tenía delante de ella a las personas que más quería en este mundo riendo de la misma forma. Nanoha se quedó también sorprendida ante la risa de la pequeña y recordó lo que acababa de decir Fate _"lo que más me gusta es su risa. Es especial…"_ y se ruborizó.

El resto de la tarde continuaron hablando amenamente con la pequeña mientras comían unos dulces. Al llegar la noche, Fate y Vivio se despidieron de Nanoha y su familia y se marcharon a casa. Por el camino, Vivio se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de su madre, pero antes de dormirse completamente le dijo que se alegraba de haber hecho sonreír a Nanoha y que quería jugar con ella.


	4. Capítulo 3: Amigas

**Capítulo 3: "Amigas"**

A la mañana siguiente, Fate dejó a su hija en el colegio y se dirigió al hospital donde hoy empezaría pasando las primeras consultas. Al llegar, Hayate le explicó que hoy por la mañana tendría consultorio y por la noche tendría que hacer una guardia en urgencias ya que no tenía a nadie disponible. Se dirigió a su consultorio y empezó a atender a todos los pacientes hasta la hora del almuerzo, que fue a la cafetería. Se puso en la cola para hacer su pedido y se fue a una mesa a tomarlo mientras revisaba unos informes. Al rato, alguien se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo, Fate-chan? –preguntó una cobriza nerviosa.

\- Claro que sí, Nanoha. –dijo una sonriente Fate al ver como Nanoha utilizaba de nuevo el apelativo cariñoso.

\- ¿Ya estás con papeleo y te acabas de incorporar? Nyahaha. –decía Nanoha riéndose.

\- Es lo que tiene ser la jefa de urgencias… –sonrió levemente mirando a la cobriza para bajar la vista nuevamente a los informes– Nanoha, yo… quería hablar contigo...

\- ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quería pedirte disculpas si ayer Vivio te puso en un compromiso. Quería agradecerte también que le hicieras ese favor. A veces es imposible decirle que no con esa mirada de cachorrito que pone. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, aunque…

\- No te preocupes. –la interrumpió Nanoha– Vivio es encantadora y me gustó pasar tiempo con ella. Me recuerda a ti cuando estábamos en la escuela… Eras tan inocente y… dulce, aunque también muy despistada. Nyahaha. Nunca podía negarte algo cuando ponías esa carita también. Supongo que eso lo heredó de ti. –dijo la cobriza bajando la mirada sin notar el rubor que hizo aparecer en la rubia.

\- Ayer, de camino a casa me dijo que le habías caído bien, que quería jugar contigo algún día y que quería conocer a la mejor amiga de su Fate-mama. –Nanoha se sorprendió– Como te he dicho, intentaré que no te moleste, aunque no te prometo nada…

\- Lo haré, Fate-chan. Tú quieres mucho a Vivio, y yo… –se ruborizó ante lo que iba a decir– siempre te quise, Fate-chan. Ella es importante para ti, así que para mí también. Jugaré con ella siempre y cuando tú me lo permitas. Además, le contaré sobre todas las travesuras que hacía su Fate-mama cuando era pequeña. Nyahaha.

\- ¡Nanoha! –se ruborizó al recordar– Gracias... Siempre has sido muy amable y dulce con los demás. –sonrió con ternura a Nanoha– También quería pedirte perdón por la forma en la que me fui hace 6 años. Estaba enfadada porque no confiaste en mí. Creí que éramos las mejores amigas y que siempre me lo contarías todo, pero supongo que incluso las mejores amigas tienen secretos… aunque no sé porqué me ocultaste una noticia tan buena. Espero que podamos retomar nuestra amistad por el bien de Hayate, Vivio y… nosotras. –dijo la rubia tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón, Fate-chan. Tienes razón, yo… no fui totalmente honesta contigo… no debí ocultarte algo así… A partir de ahora no más secretos, tendremos una verdadera amistad por el bien de todos. Yo… estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí de nuevo. –dijo una Nanoha alegre.

Siguieron comiendo mientras recordaban anécdotas de su infancia y adolescencia, como cuando Fate se cayó de un árbol –de nuevo– mientras quería recuperar un globo de Nanoha y el cual explotó al caer ésta del árbol y cayendo sobre él… Todos esos recuerdos fueron agradables hasta que sonó el teléfono de Fate.

\- Chrono… ¿has recogido a Vivio?... ¿estás en el hospital?... Yo estoy en la cafetería… Gracias, te espero aquí…

Fate se puso de pie y vio a lo lejos a un hombre con cabello azul oscuro tomando a Vivio de la mano.

\- ¡Chrono, Vivio! Estoy aquí. –dijo alegremente Fate y alzó una mano.

" _Así que él es tu marido, Fate-chan… él ha sido el que ha conseguido llegar a tu corazón… él es el que hace que sonrías de esa forma, el que hace que estés tan feliz…"_ – _pensaba la cobriza._

\- ¡Fate-mama! –gritaba Vivio mientras corría para su madre para que la cargara en brazos.

\- ¡Hola pequeña! Te he echado de menos. ¿Has sido buena? –decía la rubia mientras le daba un beso esquimal que hacía reír a la pequeña– Hola Chrono. Gracias por recogerla y traerla para verla antes de iros a casa. –le dedicó una sonrisa y éste respondió de la misma manera– Vivio, saluda a Nanoha.

\- ¡Hola Nanoha! –saludó la pequeña avergonzada pero feliz.

\- Hola Vivio. Me alegro de verte de nuevo. –sonrió la cobriza.

\- Fate. ¿A qué hora saldrás de trabajar? ¿La llevo yo mañana a la escuela? ¿Quieres que te recoja después? –la cobriza se puso de pie con los ojos vidriosos. Le dolía, verla con ese hombre le dolía demasiado. Ella aún estaba enamorada.

\- Nanoha, quiero presentarte a Chrono Harlaown. Él es…

\- Mucho gusto, Chrono-kun. –interrumpió la cobriza– Les dejo que hablen de sus cosas, yo… debo irme a trabajar. Hasta pronto. –y se marchó de aquel lugar– _"tú me robaste a Fate-chan, tú la has hecho feliz y le has dado una hija maravillosa. Jamás la vi tan feliz"_ – _pensaba Nanoha mientras caminaba rápidamente_.

\- ¿Eh? –se sorprendió Fate mientras veía a Nanoha alejarse– Gracias por traer a Vivio, Chrono. Si pudieras llevarla mañana a la escuela me harías un gran favor. Y no te preocupes, no hace falta que me vengas a buscar. Nos veremos mañana en casa. Pórtate bien, Vivio. –le dio un beso a su hija y se marchó.

Chrono volvió a casa con Vivio y Fate se quedó en el hospital para terminar unos informes y descansar hasta que empezara su guardia.

* * *

Cinco meses después, Fate dejó el consultorio para centrarse en el servicio de Urgencias. Sus cuatro residentes: Erio, Caro, Teana y Ginga estaban aprendiendo a pasos de gigante y estaban muy contentos con su rubia doctora. Nanoha sólo había coincidido con ella dos veces desde que se incorporó a la plantilla, por lo que su relación seguía siendo prácticamente nula, también en cierta medida porque ella misma había intentado evitarla. Sentía dolor al pensar que su rubia amiga estaba cerca de ella, pero lejos, tan lejos que nunca la podría alcanzar. Se odiaba por seguir teniendo esos sentimientos hacia ella cuando ésta había hecho su vida con aquel hombre que la hacía tan feliz y dándole el mayor regalo: una hija.

Hoy viernes había reunión. Al parecer, Hayate tiende a hacer reuniones sorpresa los viernes.

\- Buenos días a todos. Siento que hayáis tenido que venir antes al trabajo para esta mini reunión de última hora, pero es importante…. Como sabréis, en tres semanas se organizará una competición entre hospitales para recaudar fondos para ayudar a niños desprotegidos, por lo que necesito que uno de vosotros se ofrezca voluntario para participar. Este año la competición consistirá en carreras individuales y de relevos. Tenéis unas horas para pensarlo ya que el plazo de inscripción se cierra esta noche. Además, recordaros, que dos días antes de la carrera habrá una gala benéfica y que todos los que no tengáis guardia, debéis asistir. Debemos conseguir fondos suficientes para seguir mejorando nuestros servicios y atender a todos los pacientes con las mejores técnicas y calidad. Gracias a todos por venir. Y ahora vayan a trabajar. Doctoras Testarossa y Takamachi, ustedes no.

Todos se marcharon discutiendo sobre quién sería el voluntario, dejando atrás a las doctoras.

\- Nanoha-chan, supongo que ya sabes porqué te he pedido que te esperes… –la cobriza asintió– Fate-chan… necesito que…

\- Hayate –la interrumpió la rubia– no pienso correr en la competición. Sabes de sobra que dejé de correr hace mucho tiempo y solo he corrido cuando he necesitado… –la interrumpió Hayate mientras una cobriza sorprendida observaba a Fate sin creer que ésta hubiera dejado de correr.

\- Lo sé, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Tú y Nanoha-chan tendréis que correr obligatoriamente. Ya os he inscrito. Además, sois las más rápidas y las más sexys –decía pícaramente la castaña– aunque obviamente no tanto como yo –se echó a reír– Pero mientras corréis, tendréis a todos mirándoos y podréis ganar sin problemas jajaja.

\- ¡Hayate / Hayate-chan! –gritaron al unísono Fate y Nanoha sonrojadas.

\- No has cambiado nada, Hayate… Está bien, cuenta conmigo. Entrenaré un poco, pero necesitaré ayuda con Vivio. No puedo hacer todo sola. –decía una rubia cansada.

\- Cuenta conmigo también, Hayate-chan. –decía una cobriza emocionada– Sabes que siempre participo en estos eventos.

\- Gracias chicas. Sabía que podía contar con vosotras. Y, tranquila, Fate-chan, nos las apañaremos con Vivio. Quizás podrías llevártela para que te cronometre. También podrías practicar con Nanoha-chan. A cambio de ti, ella nunca ha dejado de correr, quizás sea más rápida que tú… –dijo con picardía para hacer reaccionar a Fate– Además, os hago saber, que debéis asistir a la gala benéfica. Fate-chan, lo siento, como directoras del hospital y de urgencias debemos asistir obligatoriamente… tenemos algo que hacer allí… Además, todo el mundo está deseando conocer a la rubia sexy que está haciendo que funcione tan bien urgencias. Muchos directivos de otros hospitales me preguntan cómo conseguí que vinieras a mi hospital, que tú siempre has declinado sus ofertas de trabajo… Yo siempre les respondo lo mismo "El que la mejor neurocirujana sea tu amante es un plus", les guiño un ojo y todos quedan boquiabiertos. –se echó a reír.

\- ¡Hayate! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? –la rubia sintió su cara arder mientras que Nanoha reía junto a la castaña– ¿Y por qué tengo que asistir obligatoriamente? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer allí?

\- Etto…. Nanoha-chan te lo explicará… –rió nerviosamente– En fin, necesito que, tanto Nanoha-chan como tú, saquéis todas vuestras armas de seducción y que consigáis una alta recaudación. Confío en vosotras. Ahora, a trabajar. Largo de mi oficina.

Salieron del despacho sin poder creer lo que había dicho Hayate. Nanoha sabía que era cierto. Fate era una mujer sexy que era capaz de levantar miradas allí por donde pasara, aunque fuera vestida de forma informal. Siempre fue así en el instituto. Todos se quedaban mirándola siempre y eso la hacía sentir unos celos horribles. Ella quería ser la única que pudiera mirarla así. Ella quería ser la única que la comiera con los ojos. Además, muchos se declaraban, pero ella no aceptó nunca a nadie.

\- Fate-chan, ¿tienes un momento? –dijo Nanoha sujetándola del brazo.

\- Dime, Nanoha. ¿Qué es eso que tengo que hacer en la gala? –dijo dulcemente e hizo estremecerse a la cobriza.

\- Etto…. Te lo diré si tienes un entrenamiento conmigo, tal y como ha propuesto Hayate-chan. Tú siempre fuiste la más rápida y quisiera entrenar contigo para esforzarme más. –decía la cobriza ruborizada.

\- Lo pensaré Nanoha. Hace mucho tiempo que no corro y me siento oxidada jeje. Además, tengo que ver qué puedo hacer con Vivio, es muy pequeña para que se quede sola en casa, y, a decir verdad, no me fio de los cuidados de Hayate... –le guiñó un ojo a Nanoha.

\- Yo tampoco me fiaría. Nyahaha. ¿Y su padre no puede cuidarla? –preguntó curiosa.

\- ¡Doctora Testarossa, rápido, hay una urgencia!

\- Lo siento Nanoha. –salió corriendo y se fue dejando a una cobriza cabizbaja que veía como sus planes por estar junto a Fate no salían adelante.

Nanoha se fue a su consultorio para atender a los pacientes que tenía citados en el día de hoy. A media mañana, recibió un mensaje de Yuuno para almorzar juntos. Ella no tenía ganas de estar con él, pero necesitaba despejar su mente. Desde que Fate regresó no ha dejado de pensar en ella ni un momento. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Nanoha esperó a Yuuno en la cafetería del hospital. Mientras lo hacía, se puso a mirar por la ventana pensando en qué debería hacer con respecto a Fate. Nunca dejó de amarla y nunca la olvidó, y ahora que regresó, sus sentimientos eran más intensos. No quería que la rubia sexy se alejara de ella de nuevo. Quería decirle que la amaba, que siempre la amó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No era justo para ella el decirle sus sentimientos. Fate se había casado y tenía una hija, y lo más importante, era feliz. _"Si ella es feliz, es suficiente para mí, ¿verdad?"_ – _pensaba mientras una sonrisa triste asomaba en su rostro_. Mientras pensaba todo eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –esa dulce voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Fa-Fate-chan, ¿de…desde cuán…do estás ahí? –tartamudeó la cobriza.

\- Pues…. veamos… creo que –se puso la mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando– desde el segundo suspiro, es decir, hace unos 10 minutos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza haciendo que Fate soltara una carcajada.

\- Pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar tu risa, Fate-chan. La he echado tanto de menos…

\- Nanoha… –dijo la rubia mirándola con ternura– ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta noche? Podríamos entrenar si tú quieres y no tienes nada que hacer. Vivio se quedará con Chrono, así que no tengo ningún problema. Me gustaría ir a correr a la playa a la que siempre íbamos. ¿Qué tal a las 8? Así me cuentas en qué consiste lo de la gala…

\- ¿Eh? –mientras Nanoha recapacitaba en lo que acababa de oír, llegó Yuuno.

\- Siento llegar tarde, Nanoha. –sonrió a la cobriza– Hola, Fate. –dijo serio.

\- Hola Yuuno. Lo siento, no sabía que Nanoha te esperaba. –la cobriza abrió más los ojos haciéndola salir del trance– Nos vemos en otro momento. Que disfruten del almuerzo.

\- Fate, ¿no quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros? –preguntó el rubio para sorpresa de ella.

\- No, gracias Yuuno. Otro día. No quiero molestarlos. –miró seria al rubio para después mirar a la cobriza– Además, tengo que entregar un informe antes de ir a recoger a mi hija. Hasta pronto. –y se fue.

Fate no tenía que entregar ningún informe, pero no quería pasar tiempo con la parejita feliz. Mintió. Sí. No quería estar cerca de la persona que le robó a su mejor amiga. Salió del hospital, fue a ponerse ropa deportiva para después ir a correr y se dirigió a recoger a su hija. Pasaron la tarde juntas jugando y riendo. Fueron a tomar un pastel a la pastelería que regentaba la familia de Nanoha.

\- Buenas tardes Momoko-san. –dijo alegremente Fate.

\- ¡Fate-chan! ¡Vivio-chan! Bienvenidas. Por favor, sentaros. Enseguida os llevaré unos deliciosos pasteles y unas bebidas. –dijo Momoko sin poder evitar alegría.

Fate y Vivio se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron esperando los pasteles y bebidas. Mientras comían, llegó Chrono y se sentó junto a ellas para tomar algún pastelito.

\- Fate. Ahora llevaré a Vivio a la playa. Nadaremos un poco, descansaremos y nos iremos a casa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro que sí, Chrono. Yo iré a entrenar a la playa más tarde. Así que volveré tarde a casa. Cenad sin mí. Nos veremos más tarde.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que llegó la hora de que Vivio se fuera con él. Fate le dio un beso a su hija y un abrazo a Chrono para despedirse. Ella pagó por los pasteles y las bebidas. Ordenó unos pasteles para llevarlos al hospital y se marchó.

Por otro lado, Nanoha estaba en la playa esperando por Fate cuando vio a Chrono y Vivio salir del agua. La pequeña se agachó en la arena y parecía estar buscando alguna concha bonita, quizás para regalársela a su Fate-mama. Chrono, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia una chica castaña que estaba sentada sobre una toalla. Se sentó a su lado, le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la besó.

\- ¡No puede ser! –dijo la cobriza con los ojos y boca abiertos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Gracias a los que seguís esta historia. Me habéis hecho inmensamente feliz.

Gracias saizoouuuh por tu valoración y aviso sobre los guiones. Esta es la primera vez que escribo y la verdad es que no sé manejar muy bien aún la web. Gracias.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.


	5. Capítulo 4: Tan lejos y tan cerca

**Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones usadas en este capítulo.**

 _Para quien se pregunte que canciones aparecen, son éstas por orden de aparición:_

 _\- Chenoa: Atrévete_

 _\- Pastora Soler: Espérame_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: "Tan lejos y tan cerca"**

Desde hace unas semanas, su rutina había cambiado. Ahora se dirigía hacia la playa, como cada día, donde hacía un duro entrenamiento para prepararse para la competición. Algunos días, tanto Nanoha como ella coincidían y entrenaban juntas. Hoy no era uno de esos días, por lo que Fate se sentó un poco en la arena antes de empezar. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas después de haber mirado el mar durante un rato. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a recordar… _"Cuando me mudé a Estados Unidos sólo corría cuando sentía la necesidad de escaparme de algo, cuando sentía la necesidad de huir de ella. Con el tiempo dejé de sentir y, por tanto, dejé de correr hasta que… Esa ansiedad que sentía desaparecía cuando corría, quería sacar todo ese dolor y rabia que tenía dentro. Ahora estoy de nuevo aquí… y tú… tú has tenido que tratarme así de nuevo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarme así? ¿Por qué tuve que tener estos sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Por qué no te fijaste en mí? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué no puede ser esto más fácil?"_ Estaba completamente ida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? –susurró.

\- Fate-chan…

\- ¿Eh? –se sobresaltó y se puso de pie de un salto– ¿Na-noha? –la miró confundida– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

\- Veamos… –se agarró la barbilla como pensando– hace unos diez minutos… Estabas tan ida en tus pensamientos que me ignoraste todo este tiempo. –fingió enfado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nyahaha. Era broma Fate-chan. Quería devolverte la misma broma que me gastaste esta mañana.

\- ¡Nanoha! –no pudo evitarlo y rió con ella– ¿Empezamos? –ofreció su mano para hacerla poner en pie y la cobriza la aceptó sin pensar.

Fate se disponía a empezar con el calentamiento previo antes de empezar con su entrenamiento, pero sintió una mano que la sujetó por la muñeca.

\- Dime, Fate-chan. ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Antes de yo hablarte susurraste "¿Por qué?"

\- Ah…eso… Estaba pensando en t…. –paró bruscamente de hablar al darse cuenta en lo que iba a decir– No es nada. Vamos a empezar, no tenemos mucho tiempo y sigo estando muy oxidada… –miró a la cobriza tiernamente.

Nanoha la soltó de su agarre y ambas empezaron a hacer los calentamientos previos a su entrenamiento. Hayate estaba en lo cierto, Nanoha había adquirido más rapidez en estos años y Fate estaba completamente oxidada y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber. Mientras corrían se hacían bromas, así como se empujaban para que la otra la persiguiera corriendo o dejaban caer la una a la otra mientras reían y corrían para que la otra no la alcanzara mientras se escuchaban voces y risas _"Eres una lenta, Fate-chan"_. Día tras día, ella siguió entrenando en la playa, con o sin Nanoha. Siguió exigiéndose a sí misma el máximo rendimiento. Se sentía nuevamente que se ahogaba en ese pozo de sentimientos que no la llevaban a ninguna parte. Pasar tiempo con Nanoha y las bromas que se hacían la estaban llevando de nuevo a caer en ese abismo del que se alejó hace 6 años. Su amor hacia Nanoha había despertado nuevamente, estaba creciendo rápidamente y no sabía cómo frenarlo. Dejó de dormir bien debido a todas las guardias que tenía que hacer. A veces, al salir de una guardia nocturna, se iba a correr a la playa antes de ir a casa para llevar a Vivio a la escuela. Esa playa siempre la relajó y ahora era su vía de escape a estos sentimientos.

Una tarde, tras recoger a Vivio de la escuela, fueron a tomar un pastel a la pastelería que regentaba la familia de Nanoha.

\- Buenas tardes Momoko-san. –dijo alegremente Fate.

\- ¡Fate-chan! ¡VIvio-chan! Bienvenidas. Por favor, sentaros. Enseguida os llevaré unos deliciosos pasteles y unas bebidas. –dijo Momoko sin poder evitar alegría.

Fate y Vivio se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron esperando los pasteles y bebidas. Mientras comían, llegó Hayate y se sentó junto a ellas. Estuvieron un rato hablando y riendo hasta que llegó Chrono para recoger a Vivio y Hayate. Fate le dio un beso a su hija y un abrazo a Hayate y Chrono para despedirse. Fate quiso pagar por los dulces y bebidas, pero Momoko se opuso.

\- Fate-chan. No dejaré que pagues nada. Sabes muy bien que eres siempre bienvenida y nunca aceptaré tu dinero. –dijo con mirada seria, pero a la vez con una sonrisa encantadora como la de cierta cobriza– No sabes lo que me gusta verte por aquí.

\- Momoko-san… Me gusta estar aquí. Me siento como en casa. –dijo tiernamente y Momoko no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarla y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un rato? Me gustaría saber de ti. –decía mientras llevaba a Fate hacia una mesa para sentarse de nuevo– ¿Sabes? El chico es muy guapo, aunque si te soy sincera, yo pensaba que tú amabas a mi hija y acabaríais juntas en una relación… –puso cara de decepción fingida.

\- ¡Momoko-san! –exclamó Fate mientras su cara competía con los tomates.

\- Ara ara, Fate-chan. No es nada malo. Siempre me di cuenta de que tratabas a mi hija de una forma muy especial. Dulce y cariñosa. Estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por no verla triste y por verla sonreír. Siempre la protegiste. Tu mirada me lo decía todo. Cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con Yuuno no podía creérmelo, pero fue su decisión. De todas formas, me alegro de que seas feliz con ese chico, mereces ser feliz, aunque… –interrumpió la rubia.

\- Él no es quien tú crees… Momoko-san. –bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces? –preguntó asombrada.

\- Es una larga historia… –su mirada se tornó fría y triste.

\- Fate-chan… –dijo Momoko acariciando su mano– ¿Cómo está Precia? –sintió como la rubia se tensaba y empezó a preocuparse– ¿Fate-chan?

\- Murió hace 4 años… –Momoko se llevó su mano libre a la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Fate-chan. No lo sabía. Nanoha no me contó nada…

\- Nanoha no sabe nada y espero que siga siendo así, Momoko-san. –suplicó seria– Ahora debo irme. Tengo que ir a correr. Nos vemos pronto, Momoko-san.

\- Vuelve cuando quieras, Fate-chan. Te estaremos esperando, ya lo sabes. Y no te preocupes por Nanoha, no diré nada. –dicho eso, Fate desapareció.

Se dirigió a la playa donde nuevamente hizo su duro entrenamiento hasta la noche. Mientras corría no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Momoko. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su hija y Nanoha no? O quizás sí se dio cuenta y por eso aceptó a Yuuno. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Ella decidió alejarse de mí de esa forma. Después de desahogarse, volvió a casa para ducharse, descansar un poco y dirigirse de nuevo al hospital donde tenía otra guardia.

Al finalizar su guardia, donde había perdido a un paciente en quirófano, se dirigió al despacho de Hayate para entregarle su informe.

 _Splash_

Fate abrió la puerta rápidamente al escuchar ese sonido y se encontró con una Hayate que se sujetaba la mejilla tras haber recibido un golpe por parte de Nanoha.

\- Hayate… Nanoha… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –miró sorprendida a las dos– Nanoha, ¿por qué…? –miró confundida a la cobriza que tenía lágrimas en los ojos– Nanoha… –la cobriza bajó la mirada y empezó a correr huyendo de aquel escenario, dejando solas a la castaña y a la rubia– Hayate –dijo acercándose a ésta– ¿Estás bien? Dime, ¿qué ha pasado para que Nanoha te abofeteara?

\- No es nada, Fate-chan. Estoy bien…

 _ **Flashback**_

Hayate se encontraba en su despacho terminando unos informes cuando alguien llamó a su despacho. Dio paso a esa persona y levantó la mirada.

\- Oh, Nanoha-chan. ¿Qué pasa? Es muy raro verte por aquí. –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? –cuestionó enfadada.

\- ¿Eh? –la miró confusa– ¿Desde cuándo que?

\- ¿Desde cuándo traicionas a tus amigas?

\- ¿Traicionar? ¿De qué hablas, Nanoha-chan?

\- Hace una semana os vi… a Chrono y a ti… en la playa… junto a Vivio… –Hayate se puso pálida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que viste?

\- ¡Os besasteis! Por dios, Hayate-chan… ¿¡es que no piensas en Fate-chan!?

\- Lo que yo haga con él no es de tu incumbencia, Nanoha-chan. –se puso seria.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él?

\- Te vuelvo a repetir que no es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿¡Desde cuándo!? –gritó muy enfadada.

\- Hace 4 años…

\- ¿4 años? Vivio… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú fuiste su mejor amiga?

\- ¡Fui y seguiré siendo su mejor amiga! ¡Y deja de meterte en mi vida!

 _Splash_

Nanoha no pudo evitarlo… la abofeteó. Sintió rabia y dolor por su rubia amiga, quien seguía siendo igual de densa que siempre y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mejor amiga se estaba acostando con su marido y ella no sabía nada. ¿Cómo podía Hayate mirarla a los ojos y fingir que no pasa nada? Se sentía mal por engañar a su amiga.

Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, mirando asombrada y confundida a ambas…

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Pasaron los días hasta que por fin llegó el día de la gala benéfica. Fate quedó en ir a recoger a Hayate para ir juntas. Las primeras en llegar fueron ellas ya que eran las directoras de Urgencias y del Hospital. Fate cogió una copa de vino y empezó a hablar con todos los posibles benefactores mientras Hayate hablaba con los directivos de otros hospitales.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron Nanoha y Yuuno, con quien coincidió en la entrada. Al entrar en el lugar, fueron recibidos por Hayate, quien se encontraba tomando otra copa de vino.

\- Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun, bienvenidos.

\- Hola, Hayate. ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? ¿Con quién deberíamos hablar? –preguntaba el rubio mientras la cobriza se quedaba en silencio.

\- Pues, verás Yuuno, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda para distraer a algunos doctores de otros hospitales. Tú siempre has sabido qué hacer en estos casos, así que te lo dejo a ti. En cuanto a los benefactores, la verdad es que Fate-chan lo está haciendo de maravilla, aunque no esperaba menos de la sexy rubia jaja. Antes de abrir la boca ya están todos babeando y sacando el talonario para hacer donaciones jaja. Nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos –decía pícaramente una divertida Hayate mirando a Nanoha– Sabía que era la mejor.

\- No hables así de Fate-chan. La haces ver como un trozo de carne. ¿Dónde está? Iré a ayudarla. –preguntaba la cobriza, a lo que su castaña jefa sólo señaló en dirección dónde se encontraba su rubia.

Yuuno y Hayate se fueron a continuar hablando con el resto de invitados de otros hospitales, dejando a una cobriza boquiabierta y tomando un gran sorbo de su copa de vino mientras observaba a su rubia amiga a lo lejos. Fate se dio cuenta de que había llegado Nanoha, se disculpó amablemente con las personas que hablaba y se dirigió, con copa en mano, a donde estaba una sexy cobriza sola con un vestido corto rojo pasión totalmente ceñido realzando su figura, dejando un hombro libre y casi sin dejar nada a la imaginación cuando bajabas la mirada. Llevaba un bolso negro de mano y unos tacones negros a juego con el bolso. Cuanto más la miraba Fate, más sentía que le faltaba el aire.

\- ¡Wow! Estás hermosa, Nanoha. –dijo sin pensar una ruborizada Fate.

\- Gra… gracias, Fa… Fate-chan… tú… tú también. –decía tartamudeando una cobriza ruborizada que había quedado prendada viendo a su sexy amiga mientras venía hacia ella con ese vestido negro ceñido sin mangas con una rejilla semitransparente en la parte superior delantera y con un cinturón dorado que realzaba su cintura, una abertura en el lado izquierdo que dejaba al descubierto parte de su tonificado muslo y un bolso de mano y tacones dorados.

\- Gracias, aunque no tanto como tú. –sonrió y guiñó el ojo a Nanoha haciéndola ruborizar de nuevo– Así que… así son las galas benéficas. Espero que la noche acabe pronto, estoy cansada de hablar con tanta gente que ni si quiera conozco.

\- Nyahaha. Las galas benéficas son muy largas, Fate-chan. Esto es sólo el principio… Espérate a que tengas que…

\- No me lo recuerdes Nanoha… Me muero de la vergüenza solo de pensar en lo que tengo que hacer…

\- Eso no es nada Fate-chan, después será mucho peor cuando vengan a pedirte que bailes con ellos... –decía una divertida cobriza– Nyahaha.

\- ¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando Nanoha… –miró la rubia con terror a la cobriza– ¿Después de eso tengo que bailar con ellos? ¡No quiero! Míralos, nos están desnudando con los ojos. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Son todos unos pervertidos, incluso más que Hayate… –decía la rubia entrando en modo pánico que hacía reír más a la cobriza, aunque al escuchar el nombre de Hayate se tensó un poco.

\- Tranquila, Fate-chan. –dijo a la rubia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente– Siempre podrás huir o bailar conmigo. –le susurró al oído haciendo a la rubia estremecerse ante la idea.

\- Nanoha por favor, dime que me sacarás de aquí cuando llegue el momento del baile –le pidió la rubia cogiéndola de la mano y con cara de cachorrito, a lo que la cobriza rió y asintió– No tengo suficiente con una cosa que también tengo que bailar con todos estos babosos… –y la cobriza rió aún más.

La noche siguió mientras ellas hablaban con todos y bebían más y más vino. Cada vez que alguien quería propasarse con Fate, Nanoha acudía en su ayuda tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su cuerpo en la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla o bien abrazándola por detrás, dando a entender de que esa rubia tenía dueña. Lo que Nanoha no sabía era que ese comportamiento estaba haciendo a Fate vulnerable y la estaba haciendo caer aún más en ese pozo de soledad nuevamente. Los muros que levantó años atrás estaban empezando a romperse.

\- Fate-chan. Es la hora… –decía Hayate mientras veía a su rubia amiga palidecer– Lo siento Nanoha-chan, tengo que llevármela. Por cierto, deberías ponerte en primera fila para ver el espectáculo –decía seria pero traviesa.

Hayate la tomó de la mano y juntas se dirigieron al fondo del gran salón donde se encontraba un pequeño escenario.

\- ¿Estás lista para seducirla? –decía juguetonamente Hayate.

\- ¡Hayate! –le ardió la cara mientras que la castaña soltó un par de carcajadas.

Fate tomó una última copa de vino y se la bebió de un solo sorbo. Mientras, su castaña amiga cogió un micrófono y dijo unas palabras antes de darle otro micrófono a su rubia amiga, de que una música empezara a sonar y de que dos chicos subieran al escenario con ellas.

" **El amor es milagro, tan mágico y fugaz. Embruja tu corazón que sabe a libertad. Regalo de vida, intenso licor. Atrápalo al vuelo. Es cuestión de valor"** – _cantaba y bailaba con un chico una castaña de la forma más seductora posible mientras la rubia bailaba con el otro chico de manera sensual, lo que hizo que la cobriza frunciera el ceño._

" **Ven y atrévete. Sedúceme. Soy lo mejor que va a pasarte. Enrédame. Conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mí"** _–la rubia cantaba y bailaba mirando al chico–_ **"Cuando miro tus ojos, puedo adivinar.** – _la rubia le guiñó un ojo al chico quien sonrió ante el gesto_ – **Te mueres de ganas, ¿por qué disimular?** – _ambos sonrieron_ – **Estás asustado, lo quieres negar. Tu piel ya lo sabe** – _la rubia se pegó al chico y recorrió parte de su pecho mientras la cobriza no podía aguantar los celos–_ **tiene que llegar"** – _continuó cantando y bailando de forma seductora mientras Hayate bailaba con su acompañante._

" **Ven y atrévete. Sedúceme. Soy lo mejor que va a pasarte. Enrédame. Conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Ven y atrévete. Sedúceme. Ven a alcanzar, el universo. Enrédame. Conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mí"** – _continuó cantando y bailando Hayate._

" **No lo pienses más. Acércate a mí. Yo te haré volar. Lánzate al fin"** _–cantó de nuevo la rubia dirigiendo sus ojos a una cobriza que tenía la boca y ojos abiertos de par en par mientras veía como Fate cantaba de esa forma tan sensual mientras que aquel chico se pegaba a ella por detrás y acariciaba su cuerpo–_ **"Ven y atrévete. Sedúceme. Soy lo mejor que va a pasarte. Enrédame. Conquístame. Ven y arriésgate"**

" **Ven y atrévete. Sedúceme. Ven a alcanzar, el universo. Enrédame. Conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mí"** – _cantaron al unísono Hayate y Fate mientras se miraban y reían. Los chicos bailaban tras ellas._

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron y silbaron. Ellas bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a donde estaban Yuuno y Nanoha.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Vaya! Eso ha sido increíble. –decía el rubio.

\- Fate-chan… habéis estado increíbles. Nunca imaginé que Fate-chan pudiera hacer ese tipo de movimientos y mucho menos cantar así. Nyahaha.

\- ¡Nanoha! –se ruborizó– No me lo recuerdes. Ha sido vergonzoso.

\- Nanoha-chan, no sabes lo que me costó vestir así a Fate-chan para la gala y la actuación. –explicaba la castaña– Estas fiestas deberían hacerse más a menudo… Fate-chan ha seducido a más de uno y lo ha dejado con la boca abierta, pero en especial había una persona que se la comió con la mirada y hubo deseado ser ese pulpo bailarín que no apartaba sus manos de mi rubia amiga… –decía una pícara Hayate que estalló en carcajadas haciendo enfadar y sonrojar fuertemente a la cobriza.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Hayate… Nanoha me ha explicado que en la gala tenemos que cantar… ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

\- Etto… jeje. Lo siento, Fate-chan. –decía la castaña sacándole la lengua– Todos los años es lo mismo, así que tranquila. Nunca he ganado esa donación extra, así que estoy segura de que este año, gracias a ti, lo conseguiremos. –suspiró la rubia.

\- ¿Y qué canción has decidido?

\- Una sensual por supuesto jaja. Los dejaremos a todos boquiabiertos y no dejarán de pensar en la sexy rubia, sobre todo cierta cobriza... La canción será…

 _ **Fin flashback**_

El resto de directivos hicieron sus actuaciones, pero había que reconocer que ninguna había sido tan buena como la de ellas. Al final de la noche elegirían la mejor actuación y, por tanto, le darían una donación extra.

Y entre copa y copa, llegó la hora del baile y casi todos rodearon a la rubia para pedirle uno. A lo lejos, Hayate, Yuuno y Nanoha la miraban divertidos por la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba la rubia que buscaba a Nanoha para que la salvara nuevamente. Ésta, sin esperar más, fue en su ayuda. Al llegar al lugar, carraspeó para hacerse un hueco entre todos.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión, señores, pero esta sexy doctora que ven aquí me prometió que el primer baile me lo concedería a mí, que para eso es mi novia. –dijo Nanoha guiñando el ojo a la rubia y con una sonrisa que dejó a todos con la baba caída y a una rubia que le ardía la cara.

Nanoha tendió la mano a su rubia y ésta la aceptó sin pensarlo. La cobriza se acercó lentamente a la rubia y le susurró con voz ronca al oído "ahora eres mía durante un rato" y la rubia sintió su cara arder más aún. Nanoha salió corriendo jalando a la rubia haciéndola salir al exterior de la mansión.

\- Nanoha… Gracias por cumplir la promesa de salvarme de esos babosos. Siempre has sido muy amable.

\- De nada, Fate-chan. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Aunque hayamos estado separadas mucho tiempo, yo…yo…yo… nunca… dejé de pensar en ti. Fuiste mi mejor amiga. –decía una tímida cobriza– Quiero decirte que siento haberme comportado así, pero pensé que esa sería la única forma de quitártelos de encima. Supongo que el alcohol me dio el valor para actuar así. Nyahaha. Por cierto, Fate-chan tiene una voz muy seductora y sexy… y también baila muy bien. –la rubia se ruborizó violentamente haciendo reír aún más a una Nanoha divertida.

\- ¡Nanoha! Por favor, no me recuerdes más la actuación, ha sido horroroso. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás habría aceptado la dirección de urgencias. Pero, gracias, Nanoha. Gracias por ser mi amiga. –Fate ofreció una sonrisa que derritió a Nanoha– Aunque no sé si a Yuuno le gustará lo que has estado diciendo…

\- ¿Yuuno-kun? –se extrañó la cobriza– Me encanta esta canción. Es preciosa. –suspiró la cobriza al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas.

\- ¿Me haría el honor de concederme este baile, señorita? Ya que eres mi novia por un rato, debo comportarme y bailar contigo. –le guiñó el ojo– Te debo un baile, Nanoha. –se inclinó la rubia mientras le tendía la mano a una Nanoha sorprendida y ruborizada pero que no dudó en aceptar.

Fate puso una mano en la cintura de Nanoha mientras sostenía la otra y Nanoha puso su mano libre en el hombro de la rubia. Fate no había pensado bien lo que le había dicho a Nanoha y ahora se arrepentía de bailar con ella. Su corazón dolía. Y con ese dolor que sentía Fate, ambas empezaron a bailar lentamente mientras escuchaban la canción.

" _ **Escúchame, he de partir… Si eres fuerte tú, seré fuerte yo. Recuérdame, vuelve a reír, sigue siendo tú cuando no esté yo. Es la vida la que hoy decide por mí. La distancia no hará que me olvide de ti"**_

" _No he vuelto a sonreír de la misma forma desde que te fuiste, Fate-chan. Mi vida se apagó sin ti. Siempre he pensado en ti. Siempre. La vida quiso separarnos y ahora volvemos a estar juntas, aunque te siento más lejos que nunca"_ –pensaba la cobriza al oír la letra _._

" _ **No quiero ver, tristeza en ti. Como dueles tú nadie me dolió. Yo volveré, confía en mí. No apagues la luz en tu corazón. Si es la vida la que hoy me aleja de ti, el destino será quien nos vuelva a reunir"**_

" _¿Sabes cuántas veces me dije esto? Quererte de esta forma me duele, me duele tanto que asusta. Por motivos de la vida nos alejamos, pero el destino te trajo de nuevo a mí y puedo sentir felicidad, aunque sólo sea por recuperar tu amistad. Pero esa mirada que tienes, esa tristeza que veo en tus ojos… ¿Qué te ha pasado Fate-chan? Hacía años que no veía esa tristeza en tus preciosos ojos que siempre me cautivaron. Prometo que recuperaré tu confianza y haré que vuelvas a tener esa mirada que siempre amé"_ –seguía pensando la cobriza cerrando los ojos mientras sin darse cuenta pegó cada centímetro de su cuerpo al de Fate-chan, rodeó el cuello de ésta con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

" _ **Puede que nos separe un mar, puede que desesperes, puede que incluso empieces la vida de nuevo, tu vida de nuevo. Pero recuerda donde estés, siempre estaré pensándote. No importa cuándo. Juro volver a ti. Óyeme"**_

" _El día que te fuiste me juré a mí misma que iría a buscarte, que te encontraría, pero nunca tuve el valor. Me daba miedo enfrentarme a ti. Te quería tanto que tu rechazo podía destruirme… Ahora sé que has empezado una nueva vida junto a Chrono y Vivio… Y duele, duele mucho. Y más aun sabiendo que tu marido te es infiel… ¿Cómo puede serte desleal? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la persona tan maravillosa que tiene a su lado?"_ –dejó de pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que Fate dejó de moverse. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, ya que, al rodear el cuello de la rubia, ésta la rodeó por la cintura. Dio un salto y se separó bruscamente de la rubia que estaba completamente roja mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan. No me di cuenta. Cuando escucho esta canción siempre me distraigo. Lo siento, de verdad.

\- No pasa nada, Nanoha. –la rubia se apoyó en la baranda de mármol y se puso a mirar hacia la luna– Dime, Nanoha. ¿Cómo te ha ido estos años? ¿Qué tal con Yuuno? ¿Os habéis casado ya? Pensé que ya tendríais mini tú correteando por ahí. –dijo sin voltear la vista a Nanoha y sonrió imaginando a una mini Nanoha correteando– Sería adorable.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Casados? Nyahaha. Como eres Fate-chan. Yuuno-kun y yo no estamos casados y nunca lo estaremos.

\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque él y yo somos sólo amigos. –dijo apoyándose también en la baranda y miró hacia el mismo sitio que la rubia.

\- Antes de que me fuera se os veía felices, pasabais tiempo juntos. Erais la pareja perfecta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Antes de yo empezar a salir con Yuuno-kun… mi corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona. Yo estaba enamorada de otra persona. –dijo sincera la cobriza esta vez mirando a Fate, quien le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

\- Vaya, parece que me ocultaste más de una cosa, Nanoha. Y yo que pensaba que te conocía… Entonces, ¿estás con esa persona ahora? –preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- No. Es un amor imposible, un amor unilateral… Se casó – _con un marido que le es infiel, pensó_ – y formó una familia. No puedo competir contra eso. Además, estoy segura de que nunca sintió lo mismo que yo. –dijo una cobriza con los ojos empezando a humedecerse.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. No quería hacerte sentir mal. –se acercó a Nanoha y la abrazó– Pero dime, ¿cómo sabes que no siente lo mismo? ¿Te confesaste? ¿Qué idiota te rechazaría? Mírate –tomó la barbilla de la cobriza para hacer que la mirara– Eres hermosa.

\- Fa... Fate…-chan… –Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos.

Nanoha no lo pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar. Fate la abrazó con más fuerza hasta que Nanoha se calmó, entonces la separó un poco y puso sus manos en las mejillas de la cobriza para retirar las lágrimas que por ellas resbalaban. Nanoha se quedó mirando esos ojos borgoña que tanto amaba, que siempre parecían llamarla… desde el primer día que los vio. Esos ojos la estaban mirando ahora con ternura y… ¿amor? Poco a poco, la cobriza dejó de pensar con claridad, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, y empezó a acercarse al rostro de Fate.

\- Fa… Fate-chan… Yo… yo tengo… algo que… decirte –susurró la cobriza.

\- Shhh… –pidió silencio la rubia.

Lentamente, cerró los ojos y ambas siguieron acortando la distancia que entre ellas existía. Nanoha podía sentir la respiración y aliento de Fate. Estaba a sólo un paso de probar esos labios que siempre quiso saber cuál era su sabor y que quiso que fueran suyos, pero entonces se le vino a la mente una pequeña niña rubia con ojos bicolor y se separó bruscamente de Fate.

\- Lo… lo siento… Fate-chan… No… no sé qué me pasó. –dijo la cobriza nerviosa y tartamudeando intentando calmar su corazón que aún lo tenía a mil. La rubia solo sonrió.

\- ¿De qué hablas Nanoha? No ha pasado nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Iré a hablar con Hayate. Debo hacer algo antes de ir a recoger a Vivio. Hasta el domingo, Nanoha. –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la cobriza– Nos veremos en la competición. Buenas noches. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza y una mirada que mostraba dolor.

Ella no quería que se fuera, quería detenerla, hacer que se quedara con ella y besarla. Estaba ansiosa por probar esos labios que la llamaban cada vez que los veía. No quería evitar ese beso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Vivio y ella no quería hacer lo mismo que hace Hayate. _"Tengo que ser fuerte y evitar estos sentimientos tan fuertes que tengo hacia ella, sea como sea"_ –decía la cobriza.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 _Lo sé. Es una locura emparejar a Hayate con Chrono, pero quería hacerlo un poco diferente y no tan previsible jaja._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis llevado una sorpresa con esa pareja._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me hacen completamente feliz._

 _Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, también las acepto :)_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_


	6. Capítulo 5 Promesa

**Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La canción usada en este capítulo tampoco me pertenece.**

 _Esta vez he usado el estribillo de la canción "Como un fantasma" de Chenoa_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: "Promesa"**

Fate fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y se dirigió a la playa. Tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos y sentimientos. Debía correr para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar… " _Casi la beso. No puedo seguir así. Tengo que huir otra vez"._ – _se decía a sí misma_.Se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música muy alta para intentar olvidar y correr rápido.

" _ **Como un fantasma me sigues de nuevo, te siento, te respiro, te pienso, te espero y sin quererlo hasta suspiro contigo. No encuentro una razón, ya no, ya no. Como un fantasma te llevo conmigo, te pienso, aunque no quiero, te evito y no puedo. Por más que intento, no te olvido. Estás vivo en cada sensación de amor, de amor. ¿Cómo te saco de mí?"**_

" _Quiero escapar de tu sombra. Quiero vivir de nuevo, escribir mi propia historia. ¿Por qué no puedo borrarte de cada espacio de mi memoria, Nanoha? ¿Tenía que quererte tanto que no soy capaz de verte sin sentir algo más que amistad? Pensé que después de 6 años sería más fácil, pero no, siempre regresas a mi mente sin aviso. Quiero librarme de estos sentimientos. ¿Cómo lo haré?"_ –decía la rubia mientras corría más intensamente. Una carrera tras otra, cada vez más intensas. Fate estaba al límite y lo sabía, pero aun así no quiso parar. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que abandonó la gala benéfica y seguía allí, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Nanoha, al pasar por la playa para volver a casa, vio a una rubia corriendo en la arena. _"¿Fate-chan?_ – _se preguntó._ Dejó el coche a un lado y se bajó. Se dirigió a la playa y se quitó sus tacones para andar por la arena. Se quedó a una distancia prudente de la rubia para que no la viera. Desde lo lejos observó cómo Fate corría sin parar. _"¿Por qué estás corriendo a estas horas, Fate-chan? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?"_ – _se preguntaba la cobriza en murmuro._ Nanoha vio como Fate corría cada vez más veloz, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Quiso acercarse, pero no era una buena idea después de lo que había pasado. No quería incomodar a la rubia y tampoco podía asegurar que se pudiera contener si se repetía la situación. Se limitó a observarla desde la distancia hasta que, repentinamente, Fate se desplomó en la arena. Nanoha no dudó y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritaba una cobriza preocupada y sosteniéndola en brazos– ¡Fate-chan! –dio varias palmaditas en su cara para hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¿Na-no-ha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Qué haces a estas horas corriendo, Fate-chan? ¿Estás loca? –no obtuvo respuesta– ¿Te encuentras bien? –asintió la rubia– ¿Puedes levantarte? –asintió de nuevo– Te llevaré a casa. Apóyate en mí.

\- No hace falta Nanoha. Estoy bien. –dijo secamente.

\- ¿Qué estás bien? Mírate Fate Testarossa, no estás bien y te he dicho que te llevo a casa. –la rubia se puso en pie y se apoyó en la cobriza reconociendo que si Nanoha la llamaba así era mejor obedecer y no hacerla enfadar más.

Ambas subieron al coche. Fate le dio las indicaciones para llegar así a su apartamento y Nanoha la acompañó hasta su habitación y la acostó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ni Chrono ni Vivio se encontraban en la casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Es que Chrono se fue a casa de Hayate y se llevó a Vivio? Quiso quedarse allí para cuidarla, no quería dejarla sola, pero Fate insistió en que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba dormir, por lo que Nanoha se marchó una vez que Fate se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, ésta no fue a trabajar para recuperar fuerzas para el domingo.

Llegó el domingo y junto a él, la competición. Todos estaban emocionados. Fate dejó a Vivio con Hayate, quien la llevaría a la competición más tarde mientras ella llegaba un rato antes al lugar de la competición para practicar un poco. Empezó a hacer el calentamiento y después corrió lentamente, pero iba intensificando el ritmo conforme iba recordando lo pasado el viernes por la noche cuando casi besa a Nanoha. _"No puedo seguir así. Es como un imán que me atrae y no puedo escapar. ¡Me volveré loca! No puedo volver a sentir lo mismo que hace 6 años o estaré perdida." –decía la rubia._ Siguió corriendo hasta que se le nubló la vista empezando a ver borroso y de fondo una sombra que venía corriendo hacia ella gritando algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritaba Nanoha preocupada y abrazándola– ¡Fate-chan! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Na-Nanoha, lo siento. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un leve mareo. Gracias. –sonrió la rubia para no preocupar a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué estás bien dices? ¡Te ibas a desmayar otra vez! No debes de sobre esforzarte. Descansa un poco, aunque en tu estado es mejor que no participes.

\- Estoy bien Nanoha. Iré a echarme un poco de agua en la cara y estaré como nueva.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? ¡No has cambiado nada, Fate! –gritaba una cobriza entre enfadada y preocupada– ¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo que me preocupo por ti?

\- Gracias, Nanoha. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, pero estoy bien. –le dijo Fate mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga para después irse a la fuente.

Fate iba secándose la cara con una toalla mientras Nanoha la miraba preocupada. Los familiares de los competidores empezaron a llegar. Vivio venía tomando la mano de una mujer peliacua que venía hablando felizmente con Hayate. Muy cerca de ellos, venían los padres de Nanoha, Momoko y Shiro Takamachi, junto a sus hermanos.

\- ¡Fate-mama! –gritó la pequeña mientras corría para ser cargada por su madre– Da tu mejor esfuerzo Fate-mama, sé que ganarás. –y abrazó a Fate– Tú también, Nanoha –la cobriza sonrió a la pequeña.

\- Gracias, Vivio. –la rubia miró a Lindy y Hayate– Hola Hayate. Hola… mamá –se giró a ver a la cobriza quien tenía los ojos como platos y a Momoko quien pareció comprender la situación– Nanoha, Momoko-san, ella es Lindy Harlaown, mi… madre.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Madre? –miró confusa a su rubia amiga quien bajó la cabeza. No entendía nada.

\- Encantada de conoceros, Nanoha-chan, Momoko-san. –decía una sonriente Lindy.

\- ¿Eh? Igulamente, Lindy-san.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Fate-chan, Lindy-san. –decía amablemente Momoko.

\- Bueno bueno, es hora de que vayáis a distraer a todos con vuestras curvas mientras corréis. Nosotras os animaremos desde allí junto a Chrono. –decía una pícara Hayate– Nos veremos en la carrera de relevos.

\- Hayate-chan, no digas esas cosas de mi hija –protestó Momoko.

\- ¡Hayate! No digas esas cosas delante de Vivio –decía una rubia ruborizada y dejando a Vivio en el suelo– ¿Vamos, Nanoha?

\- ¿Eh? Oh sí, vamos.

\- Fate. –llamó Lindy a la rubia.

\- ¿Sí mamá?

\- Ten cuidado, hija. No quiero que vuelvas a…

\- Tranquila mamá. –la interrumpió Fate mientras Nanoha observaba todo con muchas preguntas pasando por su cabeza– Todo estará bien. No volverá a pasar. –dijo con una tierna sonrisa a Lindy, se acercó y la abrazó– Gracias… mamá. –y se marchó con Nanoha a la salida.

Primero serían unas carreras individuales y después sería una carrera de relevos. Fate se puso en posición ya que sería la primera en participar y después lo harían Nanoha y Ginga, la persona que se ofreció voluntaria para participar. Comenzó la carrera, y como era de esperar, Fate no tuvo ningún problema en ganar ésta. Siempre fue muy rápida, y a pesar de que dejó de correr cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, con el duro entrenamiento que tuvo estas últimas semanas ha sido suficiente para recuperar esa velocidad que siempre la caracterizó. Acto seguido, Nanoha hizo su carrera, y a pesar de que tuvo algo más de dificultad para alcanzar la meta, también se alzó con la victoria. Ginga, a pesar de ser muy rápida, no tuvo tanta suerte y quedó segunda, pero, aun así, su equipo iba ganando. Después de eso dieron un pequeño descanso mientras preparaban la prueba de relevos.

\- Ne, Fate-chan, ¿estás bien? He estado pensando que como la cuarta persona tiene que dar dos vueltas, sea yo quien lo haga. Tú no estás en condiciones, tienes muy mala cara. Ya te has desmayado dos veces. –decía la cobriza preocupada– Estoy muy preocupada.

\- Gracias, Nanoha, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ahora, ¡vamos a ganar esta prueba! –dijo muy animada la rubia.

\- Cabezota… –murmuró Nanoha.

Se dirigieron a sus puestos. Ginga comenzaría a correr en primer lugar para pasar después a Hayate; Hayate a Nanoha y, por último, a Fate. Dieron el pistoletazo de salida y Ginga empezó a correr. Ésta se torció el tobillo y tuvo problemas para llegar a Hayate sin ser la última, pero lo hizo y no abandonó la carrera. Hayate corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó rápidamente a Nanoha, quien corrió lo más rápido posible para intentar dar ventaja a Fate ya que se veía que no estaba bien a pesar de su testarudez. Cuando ésta la alcanzó, Fate empezó a correr adelantando a todos los que iban por delante suya. Dio la primera vuelta, pero cuando iba por la segunda, su vista empezó a nublarse de nuevo. _"No puedo desmayarme ahora, tengo que terminar la carrera y ganarla para conseguir esos fondos para ayudar a los niños que lo necesitan. Prometí a Hayate que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla. Tengo que resistir un poco más. Conseguimos la donación extra en la gala con nuestro baile, ahora debemos ganar esta carrera. Vamos, no me abandonéis ahora, fuerzas"_ –pensaba la rubia mientras seguía corriendo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la meta cuando sus fuerzas ya la estaban abandonando, pero hizo el último esfuerzo y atravesó la meta, donde la esperaban Ginga, Hayate y Nanoha. Al llegar, su vista se apagó completamente y cayó al suelo. De fondo escuchaba unos gritos y a alguien llorar, pero no podía abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Miró hacia la ventana y comprobó que era tarde, la luz de la luna se colaba por ésta. Dirigió su vista al otro lado de la habitación y vio a una cobriza dormida en un sillón sujetando su mano. Se soltó de su agarre lentamente y se sentó en la cama llevando su mano a su cabeza. Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero una mano la detuvo. Nanoha se había despertado.

\- Fate-chan. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Eres una idiota! ¿¡Sabes el susto que nos has dado!? –le reprochaba una cobriza que empezaba a llorar.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Vivio?

\- Vivio está con Lindy-san y Chrono-kun en casa de Hayate. Necesitabas tranquilidad y vigilancia, así que Hayate le dijo a Lindy-san que era una buena idea que me quedara yo aquí para que no hicieras ninguna locura. Te desmayaste al finalizar la carrera, te llevamos a la enfermería y después te trajo Chrono-kun. –dijo esto último con tristeza.

\- Ya veo. Gracias, entonces.

Hubo un silencio cómodo durante un rato hasta que Nanoha empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Nanoha, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –la rubia se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga– Sabes que odio verte llorar. Me gusta cualquier Nanoha, pero me gusta más la que sonríe. –Nanoha quedó helada ante esa confesión.

\- Idiota... ¿Sabes el susto que me diste? Pensé que te había pasado algo. Si te pasara algo… yo… no lo soportaría. Estos 6 años me he estado preguntando si estarías bien… Te… eché de menos… Fate-chan. Y cuando volviste y te vi, sentí alegría, pero a la vez nostalgia y preocupación porque vi de nuevo en tu mirada el vacío y la tristeza que tenías cuando nos conocimos. Es por Chrono-kun, ¿verdad?

\- Gracias por preocuparte, Nanoha. Todo está bien, no pasa nada. Sólo ha sido estrés. Yo también me pregunté cómo estarías tú y te eché de menos. –decía mientras deshacía el abrazo– ¿Por Chrono? ¿Qué pasa con Chrono?

\- Tú… ¿no has notado nada?

\- ¿Notar? ¿El qué? –la miraba la rubia confundida.

\- Yo… tengo que contarte algo, Fate-chan… pero me da miedo tu reacción.

\- Nanoha… –susurró– Puedes contarme lo que quieras, no va a pasar nada. Confía en mí. –decía dulcemente la rubia.

\- Yo… el otro día… cuando quedamos en la playa… vi… yo… vi… a Chrono-kun y a Hayate… juntos.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó con miedo pensando que a Nanoha le gustaba Chrono.

\- Se estaban besando… –confesó en un susurro.

\- Es normal besarse cuando amas a alguien, Nanoha. –suspiró.

\- Tú… ¿tú lo sabías? –preguntó incrédula.

\- Claro. Yo fui la primera en enterarme. Ella me lo contó. Llevan 4 años juntos. –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No entiendo, Fate-chan. ¿Ella se acuesta con él y no te molesta?

\- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Mi mejor amiga y hermano merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. –sonrió.

\- ¿Hermano? –preguntó incrédula.

\- ¿Pensaste que era mi marido? –la cobriza asintió sintiéndose estúpida– ¡Oh no, por dios Nanoha! Él es mi hermano. Es hijo de Lindy-san. Es una larga historia que aún no estoy lista para contarte. Quizás cuando vuelva de Estados Unidos. Mañana me marcho… pero regresaré. –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de escuchar– Sólo serán unos días. Tengo que asistir a una conferencia y después tengo algo que hacer. Te lo digo para que lo sepas. No quiero que pienses como hace 6 años.

\- ¿Seguro que volverás? ¿Cómo sé que no te irás de nuevo y no volverás esta vez? –dijo Nanoha con un nudo en la garganta– No quiero perderte otra vez… No ahora que volvemos a ser amigas…

\- Volveré. Vivio se quedará aquí, Nanoha. Por esa razón está aquí Lindy-san, aunque me vendría bien que tú le echaras una mano. Lindy-san tiene cosas que hacer también y habrá momentos en los que nadie se pueda quedar con ella. Vivio te aprecia y le gusta estar contigo. Te prometo que cuando vuelva te contaré porqué llamo a Lindy-san mamá cuando tú sabes que mi madre se llama Precia. –se levantó y dio un beso en la mejilla a su cobriza haciéndola ruborizar– No me perderás… Ahora, vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Nanoha no quiso interrogar a la rubia porque sabía que, si la forzaba, se cerraría y no habría manera de que le contara. Además, le había prometido contárselo todo cuando volviera de Estados Unidos. Sólo podía esperar, aunque no sabía si podía esperar mucho más.

Nanoha preparó la cena tal y como hacía cuando compartían el piso cuando eran adolescentes, ofreciéndole el plato favorito a Fate, cosa que hizo sonreír a ésta haciéndola muy feliz. Mientras cenaban, hablaron sobre trivialidades y rieron.

\- Fate-chan, tómate esta pastilla y vuelve a la cama. Tienes que descansar.

\- ¿Y tú, qué harás?

\- Yo voy a recoger estos platos y enseguida iré a la habitación. Me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche. No me fio de ti. –guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

\- Esta bién.

Fate se fue a su dormitorio, se tomó la pastilla, se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que la cobriza viniera. Nanoha no tardó mucho en aparecer y en sentarse en el sillón.

\- Nanoha. No vas a dormir ahí. –dijo seriamente Fate– Ven, duerme conmigo. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para poder dormir las dos. –la cobriza se ruborizó.

\- No-no hace falta, Fate-chan. Estoy bien aquí. –dijo nerviosa.

\- Nanoha, si quieres cuidar de mí será mejor que entres en la cama para que no pueda levantarme. –sacó la lengua a la cobriza.

Nanoha no lo pensó más y se metió en la cama de Fate. Sus corazones latían rápidamente. Tardaron un poco en relajarse y caer en los sueños de Morfeo. Nanoha se desveló en mitad de la noche y miró con detalle a la rubia que descansaba plácidamente. Se inclinó un poco y se acercó al rostro de su amiga. Apartó un mechón de su cara y le susurró _"Lo siento, Fate-chan. Es la única forma de saber a qué saben los labios que nunca serán míos y que siempre quise probar"_ – _dijo la cobriza_ , y la besó mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas. Escuchó un gemido y se separó rápidamente volviendo a su posición inicial. Fate se giró quedando frente a ella e inconscientemente rodeó su cintura acercándola a ella. Nanoha sentía su pecho doler por los sentimientos que la rubia le hacía sentir. Siempre quiso dormir así junto a ella, para siempre. Sentía también esa calidez que sentía cuando era adolescente y Fate la rodeaba con su brazo cada noche mientras dormía. Siempre se sintió protegida. Nanoha empezó a llorar en silencio mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al saber que nunca estaría así con su amada rubia.


	7. Capítulo 6 Prueba de amor

**Capítulo 6: "Prueba de amor"**

\- Hola madre. Ha pasado medio año desde que no vengo a visitarte. Espero que estés bien. Vivio está bien. Es una niña muy alegre, simpática, cariñosa e inocente, como siempre ha sido. Se ha adaptado muy rápido a la vida en Japón y es muy feliz allí. Cuando hace sus pucheros no puedo resistirme y siempre acabo cediendo. Lindy-san también está bien. Echa de menos hablar con su amiga y contarle cómo le va todo, pero es fuerte y siempre nos regala su mejor sonrisa. Desde que te fuiste, ha sido mi mayor apoyo, y aunque me costó llamarla mamá, ya lo hago. Espero que no te moleste, aunque seguro que estás feliz de que lo haga. El día que la llamé así pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, y me abrazó muy fuerte. Y ahora te estarás preguntando qué tal me va a mí y no sé por dónde empezar a contarte madre… Después de convertirme en madre, llegué a ser la mejor neurocirujana de mi promoción y de todos los Estados Unidos. Quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mí y que mi hija tuviera un futuro garantizado, sin darle todos los caprichos, pero sí consentirla un poco. Volví a Japón para trabajar en el hospital de Hayate, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Sigue siendo igual de loca y divertida. Me ofreció el puesto de directora de urgencias, y tal y como le prometí hace 6 años, lo acepté. Por esa parte me sentí muy feliz. Pude salvar muchas vidas y eso no tiene precio... y también he podido pasar más tiempo con Hayate, la echaba mucho de menos… Pero… al volver a Japón y trabajar para Hayate, volví a ver a Nanoha. Ella también está trabajando en el hospital. Es la pediatra. Pensé que podría ser fuerte, que al haber madurado podría controlar mis sentimientos hacia ella, que podríamos ser amigas de nuevo, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que la veía, sentía una punzada en el pecho que hacía que me faltara el aire. No quiero que sea mi amiga, quiero que sea más. ¿Qué podía hacer madre? Desde que la vi por primera vez en el parque, me miró con preocupación y me dijo que quería mi felicidad y ser mi amiga, me enamoré de ella. Cada año que pasamos juntas mi amor iba creciendo. Nadie me trató como ella. Luché por ocultarlo, levantando muros y alejándome de ella cuando me enteré de que salía con Yuuno porque mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Doy gracias porque a ti te trasladaron a Estados Unidos y nos tuvimos que mudar, aunque… tuvo un alto coste… habría sido mejor que no nos hubiésemos mudado y yo no estaría aquí hablándote… Te echo de menos, madre. –lloró durante un rato. Cuando se calmó continuó hablando– Pero volviendo al tema de Nanoha, he estado pensando, madre. Jamás podré formar parte de su vida, ella no me ama. Yo supuse que estaría casada y entonces todo sería más fácil. Ella estaría centrada en su matrimonio y yo lo estaría en trabajar y cuidar de Vivio… pero nada salió bien y yo sentía de nuevo ansiedad y dolor al estar junto a ella. El saber que estaba tan cerca de mí, pero a la vez tan lejos… me hacía sentir el mismo dolor que hace 6 años. Hace unas semanas casi nos besamos. Ella no estaba pasándolo bien y yo no pude evitar el sentimiento de quererla proteger e intenté besarla, pero ella me rechazó. La amo, madre, jamás podré amar a alguien como la amo a ella… Desde hace 6 años me he estado diciendo que si ella es feliz es suficiente para mí, pero no es cierto… Yo quiero ser su felicidad, quiero que me sonría de esa forma tan cálida solo a mí, quiero que me mire con esa dulzura solo a mí, pero eso no va a pasar… nunca. Así que, hace dos días le envié a Hayate mi carta de renuncia y he llamado a Lindy-san para que regrese junto con Vivio. Aquí, Vivio y yo éramos felices, adorábamos ir al parque al que yo solía ir a correr cuando necesitaba mi vía de escape. Creo que fue la mejor decisión, ya sabes que lo único que se me da bien es huir. –rió irónicamente– Volvemos aquí contigo, madre…

\- Fate-chan… –susurró alguien a su espalda... Esa dulce voz…

\- ¿Na-noha? –se volvió la rubia mientras lloraba a mares– ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ding dong_

\- Nanoha-chan, tenemos que hablar. –decía una castaña muy seria y triste.

\- Pasa, Hayate-chan. Es cierto que tenemos que hablar. Te debo una disculpa. –bajó la mirada avergonzada al recordar lo que hizo.

\- No tienes que disculparte. Quien debe de disculparse soy yo por no habértelo contado, pero le prometí a Fate-chan que no te diría nada. –decía arrepentida– Pero eso ya no importa. Estoy aquí por otra cosa que tiene que ver con ella.

\- ¿Con ella? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntaba curiosa.

\- Esta vez voy a romper una promesa, pero creo que mereces saberlo…

\- ¿Qué pasa Hayate? Me estás preocupando. –preguntó asustada la cobriza.

\- Nanoha-chan, ¿quieres a Fate-chan? –preguntó directa y seria la castaña.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dime la verdad, Nanoha-chan. ¿La quieres? –insistió la castaña.

\- No, no la quiero, Hayate-chan… la amo. Siempre la he amado y siempre la amaré, pero…

\- Bien. –interrumpió Hayate– Entonces, necesito que cojas un vuelo a Estados Unidos y vayas a por ella… –se sorprendió ante tal petición– Como sabes, tenía que asistir a una conferencia… Una conferencia que fue hace una semana y a la que no asistió. –la cobriza se asustó ante esa noticia. ¿Por qué no asistió a la conferencia y por qué no había vuelto ya?– Después de eso me preocupé, así que la llamé. Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero hace dos días me llegó esto… –le entregó una carta a su amiga.

\- Esto es… –abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Una carta de renuncia, sí. Ha dejado el hospital. Se va a quedar en Nueva York… –la cobriza empezó a llorar– Esta es una época muy mala para ella, le trae muchos recuerdos… Tal y como la conozco, debe estar sufriendo sola, como ha hecho siempre. Toma, aquí tienes el billete de avión, sale en 10 horas. En este papel hay anotadas 3 direcciones. Lindy-san te las ha escrito en el orden que ella cree que estará, siendo la primera la más probable. La última dirección es la de su apartamento. Toma, éstas son las llaves. Ahora, ve. Te necesita. Te está esperando. Solo tú puedes ayudarla. No vuelvas sin ella. Lindy-san y yo cuidaremos de Vivio. –suplicaba la castaña.

\- Hayate-chan, ella no siente lo mismo… Si lo sintiera no se marcharía de mi lado de nuevo. Me prometió que volvería cuando le dije que no quería perderla… –lloraba aún más.

\- Eso no es cierto, hija. –llegó Momoko a casa de su hija y entró al encontrarse la puerta sin el cerrojo echado.

\- Mamá… –la cobriza corrió a los brazos de su madre y se desahogó en sus brazos.

\- Nanoha-chan. Creo que es hora de que te cuente una pequeña conversación que tuve con Fate-chan al poco tiempo de llegar.

\- ¿Eh? –dijeron al unísono Hayate y Nanoha.

\- Verás… Un día vino con Hayate y Vivio… Ellas se marcharon con un chico peliazul muy guapo y yo le dije que me alegraba por ella, pero que siempre pensé que había estado enamorada de ti. –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos– Ella se ruborizó mucho y cuando le dije el motivo de porqué pensaba eso, ella en ningún momento lo negó…

\- Mamá… ¿quieres decir que Fate-chan me quiere? –decía incrédula.

\- Más que querer, esa chica te ama, Nanoha-chan. Es una lástima que nunca te hayas dado cuenta cuando esa chica ha hecho hasta lo imposible por ti… –dijo tristemente– Pero ahora es tu oportunidad de ir a por ella y no dejarla escapar, otra vez. Ve, Nanoha-chan. Os lo merecéis. –animó a su hija.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, Nanoha-chan… –animó su castaña amiga también.

\- Lo haré, Hayate-chan, mamá. No la haré esperar. No la dejaré sola. No la dejaré escapar. Esta vez no.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Nanoha corrió hacia Fate y la abrazó fuertemente, tan fuerte como si de un momento a otro la rubia fuera a desaparecer. Fate, ante esta acción, deshizo el abrazo, se puso en pie y salió corriendo hasta que la sujetaron del brazo. Nanoha la había visto venir, sabía que huiría, así que estaba preparada para correr en caso de que fuera necesario. Cuando la alcanzó, la jaló hacia ella y la abrazó de nuevo.

\- ¡Suéltame Nanoha! ¡No deberías de estar aquí! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete! –gritaba Fate mientras seguía llorando e intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

\- No. No pienso soltarte, ni dejarte ni irme a ningún sitio. Voy a quedarme aquí, contigo, aunque no quieras. No volveré a dejarte ir como hace 6 años, Fate. Me importas y me preocupo por ti, por eso estoy aquí. Confía en mí. No me iré y no te soltaré. No caerás. No sin mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Fate cayó al suelo y le devolvió el abrazo llorando desconsoladamente hasta que sacó todo lo que tenía dentro. La cobriza deshizo el abrazo lentamente, sujetó el rostro de Fate con sus manos y limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en él. Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Vámonos, Fate-chan. Vamos al apartamento. Hace frío. Te prepararé algo caliente para que entres en calor. –la rubia asintió, tomó su mano y se dirigieron al apartamento de Fate.

Nanoha preparó un baño con agua caliente para Fate, quien no había hablado nada desde que la encontró llorando en aquel lugar hablándole a su madre. Una vez que preparó el baño, dirigió a su amiga hasta allí y la ayudó a entrar en él. Fate estaba temblando de frío y de las lágrimas que había dejado salir de ella sin retenerlas. Nanoha fue a preparar algo de beber caliente mientras Fate se relajaba en el baño, pero la rubia siguió llorando. Se abrazó las rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas. Nanoha volvió al baño, y, al darse cuenta de que la rubia lloraba todavía, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina también. Se puso a la espalda de su amiga y la abrazó desde atrás, a lo que la rubia se tensó.

\- Tranquila, Fate-chan. Estoy aquí. Contigo. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Nunca. –y abrazó más fuerte a su rubia para que se tranquilizara.

\- Nanoha, yo… lo siento.

\- Fate-chan... –suspiró– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo murió tu madre, Precia?

\- Hace 4 años... –Nanoha se sorprendió.

\- ¿Hace 4 años? –susurró– Entonces… ¿estabas embarazada de Vivio?

\- No. Vivio… no… ella no… es mi hija biológica, Nanoha.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces? –preguntaba sin entender nada.

\- Mi madre volvía de trabajar del hospital. Estaba lloviendo mucho. El semáforo se puso en rojo y no le dio tiempo de frenar. Un coche se cruzó y mi madre lo embistió. Todos los ocupantes murieron en el acto, salvo una bebé de 3 meses que milagrosamente sobrevivió.

\- Vivio… –susurró la cobriza y la rubia asintió– ¿Por qué te hiciste cargo de ella?

\- Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido fui a visitar a la bebé. Cuando vi esa carita y esos ojitos bicolores simplemente no quise abandonarla. Los doctores me explicaron que ella, al igual que yo, no tenía familiares y, por tanto, se la llevarían los servicios sociales, por lo que pedí su custodia. Me la concedieron provisionalmente por ser tan responsable, aunque yo fuera menor de edad. Pensaron que sería una buena idea que ambas estuviéramos juntas ya que estábamos solas. Poco tiempo después, Lindy-san me adoptó. Ella era la mejor amiga de mi madre y le prometió que si le pasaba algo, ella cuidaría de mí. Es por eso por lo que llevo el apellido Harlaown. Chrono es mi hermanastro. Es hijo de Lindy-san. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me concedieron la custodia definitiva de Vivio, así que me centré en mi carrera universitaria como neurocirujana y en Vivio.

\- No me puedo hacer una idea de lo que has tenido que sufrir, Fate-chan. Ojalá hubiera estado en esos momentos ahí para ti, como te prometí cuando éramos pequeñas. –decía la cobriza con lágrimas en los ojos y hundiendo su cabeza en los pelos dorados– Ahora entiendo porqué cuando te miraba a los ojos veía esa tristeza y dolor que vi cuando te conocí… Pero ya no estás sola, tienes a tu nueva familia, a Hayate… y me tienes a mí, Fate-chan. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque tú no me veas… –susurró.

\- Nanoha. –se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente con la cobriza y la besó en la mejilla– Gracias. –Nanoha se ruborizó– La verdad es que no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí, pero supongo que tengo que luchar por Vivio. Ella se merece que su Fate-mama la cuide y proteja. Tengo que pensar en su bienestar.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

\- Porque lo que mejor sé hacer es huir. –rió haciendo una mueca– Hay situaciones que se me escapan de las manos y no sé manejar.

\- ¿Huir? ¿De qué?

\- No quiero hablar de ello. –dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Fate-chan, dime una cosa. –le sujetó el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos– Lo que le contabas a tu madre en el cementerio, ¿era cierto?

\- ¿Eh? –abrió los ojos como platos imaginando que Nanoha pudo escuchar todo.

\- Dime, ¿es cierto que me amas? ¿Es cierto que siempre me amaste? –preguntaba seria.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. –apartó la mirada– No quería que lo supieras, aunque ya es tarde. No debiste escuchar eso. No volverá a pasar. Perdóname. –la rubia se deshizo del abrazo y se dispuso a salir de la tina, pero Nanoha la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hacia ella quedando nuevamente frente a frente.

\- No…. No lo sientas, Fate-chan…. –la cobriza puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia y se acercó lentamente hasta que quedaban pocos centímetros entre ellas– Me gustaría escucharlo de nuevo porque yo… también te amo, Fate-chan. –y rompió la distancia entre ellas, besando así al amor de su vida con delicadeza, dulzura y… amor, un amor que llevaba oculto demasiado tiempo y que por fin podía salir.

\- Na…Nano…ha –empezó a llorar nuevamente la rubia.

\- Fate-chan, lo siento. Yo no… –la cobriza sintió pánico– Lo siento, Fate-chan. He estado esperando por este momento tantos años que no me pude contener más. Lo siento –dijo cabizbaja la cobriza– Siento haber metido la pata.

\- No lo odio, Nanoha. Lloraba de felicidad. No me esperaba tu confesión. –le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió con ternura y brillo en sus ojos– Yo también lo estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, Nanoha. ¿Sabes que te has llevado mi primer beso?

\- En realidad… es el segundo beso que te robo, Fate-chan. –la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró– Tras la competición, cuando dormí en tu cama, cuando te quedaste dormida, no pude resistirlo y te besé. Lo siento. –confesó avergonzada– Déjame explicarte mis sentimientos… Como te dije, antes de salir con Yuuno-kun yo ya estaba enamorada de una persona… Esa persona eras tú. –Fate abrió los ojos como platos– Aun así, él me pidió que le diera 3 meses para intentar llegar a mi corazón. Si no lo conseguía, él se rendiría. Acepté porque así, muchos de mis problemas se acabarían, pero pasó el tiempo y tú empezaste a actuar raro, poco a poco te fuiste alejando de mí hasta que me abandonaste y te mudaste a otro apartamento. Yo estaba totalmente hundida. Yuuno-kun incluso pensó que fue una mala idea salir conmigo porque yo nunca te olvidaría y lo único que hizo fue alejarnos. Él se culpaba por la situación que teníamos… Luego te marchaste y mi vida se apagó. Le pedí perdón a Yuuno-kun y le dije que lo seguía viendo como a un amigo. Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando necesitaba desahogarme porque no dejaba de pensar en ti, pero nunca lo besé ni él a mí porque yo no quería ser besada por alguien que no fueras tú. Cuando volviste a Japón y vi que tenías una hija, me hundí. Tú ya habías besado a alguien, y no solo eso, habías entregado tu cuerpo y alma a otra persona y yo seguía esperando por ti. Jamás pude olvidarte, Fate-chan. Siempre te amé y te amaré. –besó fugazmente a la rubia y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos mientras susurraba frente a sus labios– Fate-chan, dímelo. Quiero escuchártelo decir. Quiero saber que esto es real, que no es otro sueño de los que llevo tanto tiempo soñando.

\- Nanoha… te amo…. –decía con una sonrisa la rubia– Y no, no es un sueño, es real. Estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré porque soy tuya, Nanoha. Siempre he sido tuya.

Nanoha besó a Fate de nuevo, pero esta vez con pasión y deseo, transmitiendo todo lo que llevaban dentro. Lentamente, el beso se fue profundizando. Nanoha mordió levemente el labio inferior de su rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar a explorar el interior de su boca, a lo que Fate correspondió gustosa. Sus lenguas danzaron la una con la otra hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran y juntaran sus frentes mientras sonreían. Nanoha salió de la tina tomando de la mano a Fate. Se secaron, se colocaron el pijama y fueron a tomar algo caliente. Después de eso, la cobriza guio a la rubia hacia la cama y la hizo tumbarse en ella. Nanoha se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó mientras que la rubia le acarició la mejilla y volvió a besarla primero dulcemente y poco a poco más intensamente. Fate se colocó sobre ella e introdujo sus manos bajo el pijama de la cobriza y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras seguían besándose. Un jadeo ahogado se escapó de la cobriza al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre sus senos. Se volvieron a separar por falta de aire.

\- Na…Nano…ha…. te…. te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

\- Fate-chan. Yo también te he amado, te amo y te amaré. Ahora cállate y bésame. Ya hemos perdido muchos años de nuestro amor. –decía mientras sonreía.

La rubia obedeció a su amante y la besó. Poco a poco, la rubia desnudó a su Nanoha, empezó a besarla tiernamente haciendo un recorrido de besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y clavícula haciéndola erizar su piel. Siguió haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, que empezó a lamer y succionar. La cobriza jadeaba su nombre en cada caricia y beso que recibía de su amada mientras ella arañaba la espalda de ésta. Ambas se estaban excitando a un ritmo desenfrenado.

\- Fate-chan… hazme… tuya… por favor. Te necesito. –susurró con deseo y anhelo.

\- ¿Estás segura? –preguntaba la rubia dudosa dejando de jugar con el pezón de la cobriza.

\- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo, corazón. Te amo y quiero ser tuya ahora y siempre. –enredó sus dedos en la melena rubia, la acercó a su rostro y susurró frente a sus labios– Hazlo… –y la besó.

Fate, ante esa confesión, solo pudo sonreír y hacer lo que su cobriza le decía. Lentamente, la rubia siguió recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de Nanoha. Lo recorrió lentamente, sin prisa, con su boca y con sus manos, sin dejarse ninguna parte sin explorar, haciendo erizar la piel de una cobriza con cada caricia y beso, haciéndola jadear el nombre de su amada cada vez más _"Fate-chan… Fate-chan…"_ y arquear la espalda ante los espasmos de placer que su rubia la hacía sentir. Toda la noche iba a ser de ellas. Iban a contarse con gestos el amor que se profesaban la una a la otra y que habían retenido demasiado tiempo. Un amor eterno…


	8. Capítulo 7: Destino

**Capítulo 7: "Destino"**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nanoha despertó, Fate no se encontraba a su lado y eso hizo que el pánico la invadiera pensando que se había ido de nuevo o que fue un sueño. Se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras la llamaba. Su miedo fue a más al ver que no contestaba y al no verla, cosa que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, pero todo ese miedo y lágrimas se fueron al verla apoyada en la baranda que daba al jardín. Nanoha suspiró relajándose, se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por detrás.

\- Buenos días, Nanoha. –decía la rubia con la voz más dulce que podía salir de ella.

\- Buenos días, corazón. –a Fate le hizo muy feliz ese apelativo cariñoso– ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que mi sexy rubia no estaba en la cama junto a mí cuando he despertado? –dijo haciendo un puchero que pareció de lo más tierno a Fate.

\- ¿Sexy rubia? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? –se volteó quedando frente a ella y soltando una sonrisa pícara– ¿Piensas que soy sexy?

\- Etto… –se puso tan roja que los tomates le tendrían envidia– Sí, lo pienso. –dijo mirando hacia abajo– Pienso que eres muy sexy, Fate. –susurró en su oído con voz ronca.

\- Nanoha… –la besó dulcemente– Yo también creo que tú eres muy sexy. De hecho, el día de la gala benéfica me dejaste sin aliento con ese vestido que llevabas. –Nanoha se ruborizó– Dime, Nanoha, ¿te apetecería salir a hacer un poco de turismo? Nueva York en época navideña es preciosa. Seguro que te encanta.

\- Me encantaría dar un paseo contigo, Fate-chan. –dijo alegremente.

Fate tomó a Nanoha de la mano y se marcharon tras desayunar. El día fue muy ameno, visitaron un gran centro comercial donde buscaron regalos para sus familiares. Tras eso, fueron a una pista de patinaje donde ambas cayeron al suelo varias veces… Después, fueron a un parque de diversiones. A Nanoha le encantaban los parques de diversiones. Se montaron en todas las atracciones que la cobriza quiso, desde la montaña rusa hasta la noria.

\- Fate-chan –Nanoha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Fate– Gracias por el día de hoy. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Siempre quise montarme en una noria contigo y estar así. –la miró y le sonrió– A decir verdad, esta ciudad es muy bonita. Vista desde aquí comprendo que no quieras volver, pero –tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos– ahora tienes que pensar que has empezado una nueva vida en Japón.

\- Nanoha –Fate cerró los ojos– Sé que aún falta una semana para navidad, pero –suspiró– quiero darte algo –sacó una cajita azul de su bolsillo y se la dio a Nanoha– Feliz Navidad, Nanoha.

\- ¿Eh? –tomó la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió. Era un colgante con una esfera rojiza– Gracias, Fate-chan. Es precioso. –se lo entregó y dio media vuelta retirándose el pelo para que se lo colocara– Gracias, de verdad. Yo no te he comprado nada, pero me gustaría darte un regalo especial…

Sin esperar respuesta, Nanoha tomó el rostro de Fate y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso lento, dulce y suave.

Al bajar de la noria, fueron a cenar a un restaurante al que Fate solía ir y en el que siempre la habían tratado muy bien. Fue una velada tranquila y maravillosa. Al salir, Nanoha tomó la mano de Fate y entrelazó sus dedos. Fate la miró y ésta le sonrió. Todo el camino de vuelta se hizo en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, fue un silencio cómodo. Al llegar a la casa, Nanoha se sentó en el sofá, estaba exhausta. Había disfrutado de este día como lo haría una niña pequeña. Fate se quedó de pie junto a ella.

\- Nanoha... Yo… tengo que hablar contigo –dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan? –dijo mirándola con preocupación.

\- Verás… –se sentó frente a la cobriza– Yo… tú… ya sabes que siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Tiempo atrás me hubiera hecho muy feliz saber tus sentimientos, pero ahora… –Nanoha la miró con temor– tengo una hija. No puedo hacer como que no existe. Me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado y que fueras mi novia, pero no puedo obligarte…

\- Fate-chan… –la interrumpió.

\- No me interrumpas, por favor. –suplicó la rubia– No quiero una respuesta ahora. Quiero que lo pienses bien. Tómate tu tiempo. No es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Yo me convertí en madre porque así lo sentí y lo decidí, pero este no es tu caso. No puedo ponerte en la situación de que te encuentres siendo madre de un día para otro… Así que, piénsalo, ¿vale? Yo… esperaré… Y, decidas lo que decidas, quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho conocer tus sentimientos hacia mí y me hiciste muy feliz anoche, entregándome tu cálido corazón y tu cuerpo. Infinitamente gracias, Nanoha. –dio un beso en la frente de la cobriza y se marchó a tomar un baño.

Nanoha se quedó en silencio y pensando en el sofá. Lentamente, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación donde preparó su ropa para darse un relajante baño. Miró hacia la puerta del baño donde Fate se estaba duchando y sin dudarlo, se dirigió a éste. Abrió lentamente y se acercó a la rubia.

\- Fate-chan... –se sobresaltó la rubia.

\- ¿Nanoha? No me des esos sustos.

\- Nyahaha. Lo siento, Fate-chan. –se acercó a la rubia– Dime, Fate, –acarició la mejilla de ésta– ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que no quiero… –la rubia abrió los ojos como platos al imaginarse el rechazo y su mirada se volvió fría y vacía– separarme de ti y que quiero ser tu novia y madre de Vivio?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Que te amo, Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Me da igual que seas madre, que seas densa u obstinada… yo lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero estar contigo y no me importa lo que ello traiga consigo. Soy pediatra, ¿recuerdas? Adoro a los niños. Ser la madre de Vivio sería maravilloso, y si es contigo, no puedo ser más feliz… Os quiero a las dos en mi vida. Así que sí, Fate. Quiero ser tu novia.

\- Nanoha… –susurró sonriendo.

Dicho esto, Nanoha saltó a los brazos de Fate que respondió dando vueltas haciendo reír a la cobriza. Fate soltó a Nanoha y la besó tiernamente mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpos y sin dejar de pensar en el cambio de rumbo que había dado su vida en tan sólo un día. Estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Nanoha la abrazó por detrás de forma muy cariñosa, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Al verla, se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pero Nanoha tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la hizo que la mirara y la besó lenta y dulcemente. Un beso que se fue volviendo más pasional. Ninguna se quedó quieta y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra con sus manos. Nanoha hizo un recorrido desde la espalda hasta el trasero de la rubia el cual presionó atrayendo a Fate más a ella y así sentir el roce de sus sexos. Fate estaba fuera de control, estaba excitada y no podía controlar sus acciones. Sin dejar de besarla la pescó y la colocó en sus caderas presionándola contra la pared mientras Nanoha soltó un gemido ahogado. La cobriza pasó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca para profundizar más el beso. Fate siguió besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello y sin pensarlo más, introdujo sus dedos en el interior de aquel sitio que se sentía tan cálido y húmedo. El movimiento de la rubia empezó lento para después ir más rápido haciendo a la cobriza gemir. Unos gemidos que eran opacados por la ducha. Los espasmos no tardaron en aparecer y la rubia no paró hasta que la cobriza se vino en sus brazos. Nanoha estaba tan maravillada, que bajó de las caderas de su amada y la arrinconó en la pared sujetando sus manos con una de ellas para inmovilizarla y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Fate con su boca, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo y sin dejar nada atrás. Tras recorrer su cuerpo, introdujo sus dedos en aquel sitio que estaba completamente húmedo y empezó a hacerle el amor de forma lenta al principio para ir subiendo el ritmo poco a poco hasta que su rubia se vino y le flaquearon las fuerzas de las piernas. Tras aquella demostración de amor, se quedaron un rato abrazadas en la ducha dándose besos suaves y tiernos. Al terminar esa sesión de besos que tanto les gustaban, decidieron ir a la cama e intentar dormir ya que tenían que volver al día siguiente.

\- Nanoha, ¿estás despierta?

\- Sí. Dime, Fate-chan. –decía la cobriza mientras se giraba quedando mirando frente a frente.

\- Te amo. –susurró.

\- Y yo a ti, corazón. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas se abrazaron y así durmieron plácidamente hasta que sonó el despertador indicando que era la hora de prepararse para volver a casa. Tenían que volver a Japón donde Vivio las esperaba. Recogieron todo y se dirigieron al aeropuerto para coger el avión. Todo el camino lo hicieron con las manos entrelazadas. En el avión, aparte de tener las manos entrelazadas, Nanoha apoyó varias veces la cabeza en el hombro de Fate sintiendo su calidez y protección.

Al llegar a Japón, Vivio las esperaba junto a Hayate para recibirlas con una cálida sonrisa. Cuando la pequeña las vio, salió corriendo hacia éstas que seguían con las manos entrelazadas.

\- ¡Fate-mama!¡Nanoha-mama! –gritaba la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Nanoha-mama? –preguntaba confundida la rubia mirando a su ahora novia.

\- ¡Vivio! –gritaba alegre la cobriza ignorando la mirada confusa de Fate.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- No llores Vivio, Fate-mama volverá muy pronto y estará contigo. ¿Qué te parece que yo sea tu mamá mientras que ella vuelve? Prometo ser una buena madre. –dijo cariñosamente.

\- ¿Mamá? –la pequeña la miraba confundida.

\- Eso es. Si quieres puedes llamarme así hasta que vuelva. –le decía dulcemente la cobriza mientras acariciaba su cabeza– Prometo que te cuidaré muy bien, Vivio.

\- Nanoha-mama… –la pequeña abrazaba a Nanoha y lloraba.

\- ¿Sí, Vivio? –la pequeña sonrió tiernamente y abrazó con más fuerza a su ahora Nanoha-mama.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

La rubia abrazó fuertemente a su hija. La rubia hizo señas a la cobriza para que se las uniera y eso hizo y volvieron a casa juntas.

Nanoha y Fate compraron una casa con un bonito y enorme jardín. Esa casa sería su nido de amor a partir de ahora. Ese sería su hogar. Un hogar donde el amor no faltaría.

Pasó una semana y llegó Navidad. Invitaron a la familia de Nanoha y Fate para celebrarla en la nueva casa. Todo fue de maravilla. La cena no pudo ser más amena y divertida, y Fate adoraba los postres que hacía su ahora suegra. Al llegar medianoche, empezaron a abrir los regalos. Todos estaban entusiasmados con sus regalos. Nanoha se acercó a Fate y le dio el último regalo, uno pequeñito.

\- Feliz Navidad, Fate-chan. –la rubia abrió el regalo y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

\- ¿Nanoha? –la miró confusa.

\- Fate… Desde que te conocí, mi vida cambió. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió maravilloso. No importaba cuán doloroso fuera lo que pasara, yo estaba completamente feliz porque estabas a mi lado. Cuando te fuiste, mi corazón murió, pero ahora, que estás aquí, vuelve a latir alegre. Cada vez que me besas, me tomas de la mano, o simplemente con rozarme, mi corazón se acelera. Sé que pensarás que es muy pronto, pero a mí me parece una eternidad y no puedo esperar más. Fate, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y convertirte en mi esposa? –a Fate se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

\- Sí quiero, Nanoha. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa. –Nanoha le colocó el anillo y antes de que dijera algo más, Fate la besó apasionadamente y todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja.

A partir de hoy serían una familia. Una familia a la que no les faltaría amor y a la que Fate protegería con su vida si fuera necesario. Era hora de ser feliz junto a la persona que siempre amó. Su primer y único amor, porque sí, está aquí, junto a ella en estos momentos. Era su destino estar con ella. Estaban predestinadas a estar juntas incluso desde antes de nacer, porque un amor así… es el destino quien lo marca.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia. No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho.


End file.
